


Ben 10 RWBY Chibi: A Series of Shenanigans

by OmniRemnantAO3



Category: Ben 10 Series, RWBY
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmniRemnantAO3/pseuds/OmniRemnantAO3
Summary: Ever since the cancellation of their show a couple years ago, the cast of RWBY Chibi have been isolated in the halls of Beacon Academy, simply wishing for SOMETHING to happen. However, little do they know that they're about to be visited by a certain Alien Trio and EVO, kickstarting what will undoubtedly be the greatest, funniest time of their lives!
Relationships: Ben Tennyson & Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong, Kevin Levin/Gwen Tennyson, Rex Salazar/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. A World Made of Bricks

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters nor do I claim to.**

**Hey AO3 gang! I'm back, and I hope you guys have all had a good holiday, however you may have celebrated it this year. This fic's actually a couple days late on here since I got busy on Christmas Eve, but hey, that's not gonna stop me from giving you guys a present! As you know, RWBY Chibi has been sorrowfully neglected by Rooster Teeth for a good two years now, and I simply thought that wouldn't do. So I thought; why not just make a Chibi fic of my own based around MY fanfiction? So you know what? I did! But before we get into things, I want you to know that this series is gonna be coming out every two weeks. I am still working on the MHA/Transformers fic AND Volume 2 of the main Ben 10/RWBY fic, after all, so I'm gonna be pretty busy over the next few months. However, I WILL be making an exception THIS week since this is essentially the launch of my new fic and I want it to be special. I'll be posting the second chapter on Saturday, so keep an eye out for it!**

**Now, many of these opening bits are gonna be heavily based around pop-culture references (not all, but some), so be prepared for some crazy stuff to be happening. But of course, every good series needs a pilot, right? So, why don't we cut the chit chat and get started? This is…**

**Ben 10 RWBY Chibi: A Series of Shenanigans**

**Chapter 1: A World Made of Bricks**

* * *

Little Ruby Rose couldn't be any happier with her life if she tried! Over the past two years, she had been blessed with everything that she could ever ask for all in one spot! Her friends, her family, good food and great lessons from the best Huntsman Academy in Remnant; Beacon. And all without leaving the comfort of their own dorms! It was like a dream come true and she couldn't be more thrilled as she sat on her bed, reading a magazine while swinging her legs to and frow over the side, all while her little corgi, Zwei, slept on her lap.

Yep! Life was pretty great… aside from the fact that they HAD been literally sitting in the same place for a whole two years with NO word from the producers if their show was coming back. …And there was also the fact that the was kept feeling like they were closing in on her with each passing day… and that the camera crew was STILL here and kept following them around for NO GOOD REASON. Not to mention that they couldn't even LEAVE their dorms for the classes they were taking AND that their only way of knowing what was going on in the outside world was by the TV, and—

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Ruby screamed, resulting in Zwei being thrown from her lap and onto the bed. She tossed her six-month-old magazine away and jumped off from the bottom bunk, her eyes darting to the door. "I have to get out of here!" With that, Ruby zoomed out of the room with her Semblance, went right down the stairs, and made it to the front door right next to the kitchen. As came to a stop and opened the door, she noticed her friends, Blake and Weiss, inside of the kitchen, so she decided to make her intentions known; "Girls, I'll see ya later!"

There was a brief pause before Weiss answered her. "Uh… Ruby? Where do you think you're going?"

"I'M LEAVING AND I'M NEVER COMING BACK!" With a big smile on her face, Ruby turned back to the exit, only to be met with… a brick wall. "…Wha?" But then, her hands went to her cheeks and she let out a gasp. "AH! Oh, right, I _forgot_!" She put a big smile on her face and faced the camera that was no doubt following her, jerking her thumb toward the wall. "The world's turned into BRICKS! Bah-hahaha! Hahahaha-BWAH-AHAHAH!" Her laughter transitioned to crying as she fell to her knees, her over-sized head hitting the floor as she wept about her woes.

As the crying, Blake and Weiss stepped out of the kitchen, the black and white duo looking down at their friend in sympathy… at least in Blake's case. Weiss had a bit more apathy behind her gaze. "Ruby, we've been bricked in for two years now. How did you FORGET about this?"

"I WANTED TO HO-HO-HO-HOOOPE!" Ruby continued to bawl.

"Well, I'm afraid hope's not just suddenly gonna come breaking down that wall anytime soon." Blake replied, her cat ears lowering in sadness. Over the course of the past two years, she had gotten more comfortable with her bow off around others, so she decided to go without it permanently.

"Hey!" Everyone's heads perked up when they saw Yang entering into the room with a laptop in hand, giving everyone a confused face. "What's goin' on, girls?"

"Oh, Ruby's just having an existential crisis… again." Weiss deadpanned.

Ruby gave her a deadpan look right back. "Hey, this is only my THIRD one this week. Not as bad as last week's five."

Blake shook her head. "Not exactly all that GOOD either." The cat girl faced her partner again. "So, what're you doing, Yang?"

The Blonde Brawler sighed and began using the touch pad on the laptop. "I'm TRYING to reach my boyfriend on a Woosh call, but he's not picking up for some reason."

Ruby gasped and brightened up at that. It had been about a year since they had met their interdimensional heroic friends in that fateful, if accidental, Woosh call. But in that time, they had all gotten to know each other so well… especially Yang and a certain green-clad young man. "Ah! You're calling Ben? How's he doing? How're Gwen and Kevin doing?! And how about Rex—"

"I'm going to stop you right there, Ruby." Weiss interrupted. "I thought we agreed we wouldn't mention _him_ again."

Blake rolled her eyes at that. "Oh, c'mon, Weiss. You can't be mad at him forever after that… _little_ incident over that _one_ Woosh call last month."

"LITTLE?!" Weiss reiterated. "He was in NOTHING but his underwear!"

Yang placed a hand on her hip. "Uh, YEAH, because he didn't know his webcam was on already. Geez, Weiss, I don't know what YOUR problem is." She gave the heiress a small smirk. "I mean, Ben is MY hottie, but Rex is a good-looking guy, too. I'd have thought you'd WANT to see someone like him in his underwear."

A profuse blush came to Weiss' face at that remark. "Th-That is FAR from the truth! Rex MIGHT be attractive, but he is SO uncouth! At least YOUR boyfriend has good manners. By the way, have you guys decided on WHEN you're going to meet in-person yet?"

"…No, not yet." Yang said with a disappointed sigh before glaring at the bricks. "I mean, we can't exactly GO anywhere when we're bricked in like this. I STILL can't believe that we've been stuck here for TWO YEARS."

Blake pursed her lips in annoyance and crossed her arms. " _I_ still can't believe that the higher-ups cut our budget in order to make MORE super-serious stuff. I mean, I _like_ mecha, but seriously, why are they so against having fun anymore?"

"Who knows?" Ruby shrugged. "Best probably NOT to poke the bear, though. Otherwise, we might not get out PERIOD—" _BAM!_ All four Chibi girls snapped their eyes open and turned toward the door… only to see that the bricks were beginning to move. _BAM!_ "Uh… what's going—" _CRASH!_ "AAAAH!" The quartet screamed as the bricks were suddenly busted open, a cloud of dust kicking up.

When the dust cleared, it revealed something… rather peculiar. Two large fists in the doorway; one that was organic and had thick, tan skin, and another than was made of grey and orange metal. The metal arm pulled back and the owner of the organic hand strolled his way in… revealing himself to be a big, bipedal dinosaur. The four girls stared at the giant creature… which was really only four times their own height as he raised a hand and smiled at them. **"'Sup?"**

Blake, Wiess and Ruby all screamed and hugged each other in terror… but Yang was all smiles at who had just broken in. "GREEN BOY!"

The three other girls stopped at the familiar nickname. "Wait… is that—" Ruby was cut off when the large dinosaur suddenly let off a green flash… and transformed into a rather green-eyed brunet who, up until now, they had only seen on a computer screen. The other girls all gasped and cried out; "BEN!"

Ben Tennyson gave a salute and greeted the girls. "Hey ladies! How's it—GAH!" The hero was then abruptly cut off when his girlfriend practically tackled him to the floor, the Blonde Brawler squealing in excitement as she buried her head into Ben's chest. "Hah, Goldie Locks!" Ben pulled her into a hug and they gazed into each other's eyes. "So, we finally meet in person!"

"H-How?!" Yang exclaimed. "How did you—"

"Gwen cast a spell and brought us all here. Once we saw that the place had a brick wall around it, we decided to help break you guys out." Ben stood up, bringing Yang with him as he held her hands in his. "But man, it is great to FINALLY meet you in person, Goldie Locks. You have NO idea how nice it is to see your face NOT on a computer screen."

"Same here, Green Boy!" Yang hugged her boyfriend tightly, snuggling into him all the while. "And thanks for taking care of that damned brick wall! We've been going CRAZY in here… by the way, was that metal hand who I THINK it was—"

"¡HOLA, MIS AMIGOS!" At that moment, a certain spikey-haired Hispanic boy slid into the room on his knees, raising his metal arm high while holding up a pair of hand-horns with it. "Generator Rex and Ben 10 are IN LA CASA!"

Weiss facepalmed and uttered; "Oh no."

"Hey, Ice Princess!" Rex deactivated his Smack Hand and slid over to her, giving her a smirk. "How's it goin'? Haven't talked to ya since… uh."

The heiress sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "Hello, Robo-dolt. Or should I call you Pervo-dolt after that _incident_?"

Rex's eyes snapped open and his face turned red, his eyes shifting back and forth in embarrassment. "Oh, you still remember that." He held up a single finger to her. "But hey, to be fair, I had NO idea that my cam was still on."

"And yet you decided to STRUT around in your underwear in front of it ANYWAY?!"

Ben quickly zipped in between the two before things could get heated. "Hey, hey, c'mon guys, let's all take it easy for a sec, huh?" He spread his arms out across the room. "What matters is that we're all in the same place now, so now, accidents like that can never happen again, right?"

"…Hah, yeah, I suppose you're right." Weiss sighed before quirking a brow at the hero. "By the way, you said that Gwen and Kevin were with you, too. Where are they anyway?"

Ben and Rex smirked to each other at her question. "Oh, you know, just taking out the bricks." Rex answered. "By the time their done, there won't be enough left for a Lego set…"

_(Meanwhile, Upstairs…)_

We find ourselves in the middle of one of the dorm room hallways in the upper floors of Beacon Academy, with no one insight and the air as still as can be. However, it didn't stay that way for long, for at the end of the hall, a strange anomaly suddenly rounded the corner and came rushing down the hall. It was… a cube-shaped bin on tiny yet powerful legs. You could almost hear the sound a scurrying flute with every step it took before it plonked itself down with a loud CLANG in front of the camera it was running toward. All of a sudden, a certain hyperactive redhead popped her head out of the big, making the top fly open as she exclaimed;

"HI, I'M COMPOST!"

_(Literally 0.5 seconds later…)_

Lie Ren was lying comfortably in his bed before, without warning, the door to his shared room with Team JNPR came bashing open, causing him to let out a yell and fall off the mattress. He looked to the door to see his best friend, Nora, still dressed in her compost bin. "REN! I'm starting to go STIR-CRAZY!" She flew out of the bin and grabbed the ninja by his collar. "IS THE WORLD STILL BRICKS?!"

Ren blinked a couple times before glancing out of the nearby window, seeing that it was still bricked off. "…Yep, the world's still bricks."

Nora's eyes snapped up to the bricks. She could almost _hear_ their taunting laugher as she gazed at them, the guffaws echoing in her mind as her pupils shrunk to the size of peas. Her smile became quite the mad one as she began snickering, the small laughs slowly but surely turning into loud ones as fell to the floor in a heap. "Heheh… HEHEHE… AH-HAHAHA!" She went into the fetal position as her eyes began twitching, her body shaking as though she had the shivers.

Ren sighed and smacked his forehead. "Nora, PLEASE don't have another mental break down. You JUST got over the one you had last week."

All of a sudden, Nora sat back up straight, giving her friend a soft glare. "Well, what am I SUPPOSED to do, Ren?! There is literally NOTHING to do in the dorms! We've been stuck in here for two years, four months and ten days and we STILL have no idea if we're getting out or not!" She reached up and grabbed his collar again. "I think I have the right to PANIC, thank you very much!" However, just as she finished that sentence, a pair of giggles suddenly came from the hall, causing her expression to sour a bit. "Ugh, and then there's THOSE two."

At her words, the duo she was referring to came into the room, revealing them to be Jaune and Pyrrha. The two of them were smiling and holding hands, all while laughing at the stories they were no doubt telling one another. Ren couldn't help but sigh happily at them. "Hey, if there's one positive thing you can take away from being trapped here, Nora, it's that they FINALLY figured out their feelings for one another."

Nora rolled her eyes and nodded her head. "Yeah, but here's the thing; they haven't been able to go on a SINGLE date since then… and you know what that means…"

"I STILL can't believe that YOU were the Huntress!" Jaune exclaimed as he touched his girlfriend's face. "To think, my own GIRLFRIEND was my own arch enemy for a while!"

"I KNOW, right?" Pyrrha said with a bright smile. "And _I_ still cannot believe that YOU…"

The Pink Dynamo let out another groan and fell onto her back in exasperation. "Ugh, they've gotten into a story loop! We're gonna be listening to the SAME flirting FOREVER if we don't—" _BAM!_ "Huh?" Nora sat up again and Jaune and Pyrrha halted their conversation as all four members of Team JNPR set their eyes onto the window… only to see the bricks beginning to move. _BAM! …BAM! …CRASH!_

A cloud of dust was suddenly kicked up, and a glowing, feminine figure entered the room, though she didn't glow for long as her silhouette appeared in the cloud. "Hm, maybe I over did it with that last spell…"

Pyrrha's eyes widened as she recognized the girl's voice. "Wait a moment… GWEN?!"

At the sound of her name, yet another redheaded girl suddenly emerged from the dust cloud, wafting it away with quick waves of her hand has her eyes met all of theirs. "Hey guys!" Gwen greeted. "How're you guys do—ACK!" In the blink of an eye, Nora zipped up to Gwen and put her in a bone crushing hug. "ACK! N-Nora! W-What's—"

"GWEN! You've saved us from the bricks!" Nora shouted. "How can we ever thank you!?"

"W-Well… I could have my lungs back." Gwen stressed as her face turned blue. "That would be nice." All at once, Nora let Gwen go and the Anodite fell to the ground, gasping for air all the while. "Hah… thank you, Nora. That's much better."

Jaune and Pyrrha quickly helped Gwen up, the blonde knight asking the obvious question; "B-But Gwen, how'd you even GET here?! And what ARE you doing here, anyway?"

"Well, Ben just couldn't wait to meet Yang in person anymore, so I used a little spell to bring us here." Gwen explained. "Thankfully, with all the gifts that Ben and Yang send to each other, it was easy to get a handle on her life force and teleport us to Beacon." She raised a brow and jerked a thumb toward the window. "But man, when you guys said you were bricked in, you weren't kidding!"

"Nope, no exaggeration there." Ren affirmed. "So, where IS Ben—"

"HEY GUYS!" Ben suddenly shouted, the hero rising up out of the floor as Big Chill. This effectively managed to make all of Team JNPR jump out of their shoes, the quartet taking out their weapons and making the Necrofriggian's eyes widen. "Woah, woah, stay calm!" Big Chill let off a green flash and transformed back into Ben, the hero giving them all a smile. "It's just me!"

Jaune was the first to let his guard down. "Ben?! Holy crap, you scared the living day lights out of us!"

"Better than the DEAD day lights, am I right?!" All heads turned toward the room's entrance to see Yang slide in, the Blonde Brawler making finger guns as she sold her own joke. "Eh? Eeeeh?"

Ben let out a laugh as Rex and the rest of Team RWBY started filing into the room. "Ah-haha! Nice one, Goldie Locks! Just as punny as ever I see!"

"You know it Green Boy!" Yang pointed at the Omnitrix. "And you had better WATCH out for more!"

As the couple continued to laugh, the whole group deadpanned at the awful humor being sold to them, making Gwen give out a sigh. "And apparently THIS is now happening." She craned her head toward the other RWBY girls and gave them a wave. "Hey, ladies! How's it going?"

"Gwen!" Blake rushed forward and gave Gwen a (thankfully) gentle hug. "It's SO good to finally meet you in person! Oh! Did you bring the books you mentioned?!"

The Anodite gave her friend a wink. "Oh, you know it, Blake! Behold!" Gwen's hands began glowing and she spread her arms out summoning a whole motherlode of novels in the blink of an eye. "Ta-da!"

There had to be dozens of books there, and Blake's eyes immediately began glistening at the sight of them. "So… beautiful…"

Weiss couldn't help but roll her eyes. "I swear, she would MARRY books if she wasn't already going out with Sun."

"Wouldn't doubt it." Rex smirked. "Bet she cuddles with them while she sleeps."

"Hold on." Ruby interjected. "Gwen, if you're here… then where's Kevin?"

Gwen set all the books down to face Ruby, with Blake practically pouncing on the stack of novels to hug them. "Well, I decided to work on the west side of the brick wall while he worked on the east side." She pointed out the door with a determined face. "I bet if we head over to the other wing, we'll be able to meet up with him! C'mon, let's go!"

_(Beacon Dorms, East Wing)_

Sun Wukong was humming happily to himself as he marched down the hallway to his and Neptune's room, keeping his eyes closed all the while. However, at the sound of a ton of quickly approaching foot falls, he stood at the ready with his fists balled up. "Woah! Okay who's got the nerve to come charging up to me?!" He spun around to face his oncoming opponents… only to see his friends and his girlfriend instead. "Oh! Blake, it's just you!" He put his arm around her and gave her a smirk. "How's it goin', babe?"

Blake smiled to her boyfriend fondly. She remembered the night that she and Gwen had that Woosh call, the redhead convincing her to take the plunge on asking the monkey boy out. He might've been utterly dorky, but it was SO worth it. "Hmhm, it's going fine, Sun. And hey, look who we've got!"

Ben, Gwen and Rex all stepped up, giving Sun a collective wave. "Sun, my dude!" Ben greeted with a raised hand.

"Ben!" Sun brightened up and returned the high-five, all while giving Gwen and Rex the same treatment. "Gwen, Rex, what the HECK are you guys doin' here?! Wait, how DID you get in here? The place is bricked off!"

"Yeah, but we're breakin' the wall down!" Rex cheered. "We're bustin' you guys outta here, dude!"

At that moment, Sun's eyes widened in concern. "Oh… we might wanna warn Neptune about that. He… may not take it well." He received a slew of confused looks from the group before sighing and motioning for them to follow him. "C'mon, I'll show ya." The monkey boy lead them to his room and reached for the door, giving the group a warning look. "Fair warning; Neptune's kinda off his rocker…" With that, he opened the door, revealing Neptune facing the bricked off window. "Heeeeey, buddy!" Sun greeted his partner with an ear-to-ear smile. "You'll NEVER believe this! Ben and the gang are here! They're gonna get us out!"

However, Neptune didn't seem to notice as he kept his arms crossed, rocking back and forth on his feet. "Oh, don't worry, dude! I'm fine with the way things are! Eeyup!"

The teens glanced toward one another in confusion before Ruby spoke up. "Uh, Neptune, are you sure about tha—"

Without warning, Neptune spun around… and he was suddenly wearing a black tux with a matching top hat. "Didn't you hear?!" he spoke with a fauz-British accent. "The Bricks and I are getting MARRIED!" Sure enough, the bricks outside the window had a bridal veil taped to them, and the sight was enough to freak out everybody there.

"…Okay, that is just wrong." Nora uttered. "And coming from ME, that's saying something!"

Neptune didn't seem to take notice as he simply sat down on his bed, giving a content sigh. "Ah, these past two years have just been the GREATEST, haven't they? I mean, look at us!" He reached out toward his friends. "We've all become one big happy family…" He rounded back to his "future wife". "And I'm getting married to… a-a wall! How can this get ANY better, I ask you!?" _BAM!_ Everyone's eyes widened and they all turned to the bricks in surprise. "Uh… honey?" Neptune asking in concern. "Are you alright—"

_CRASH!_ At that very second, a teenager made of solid brick suddenly came careening through the wall, wrecking both it, AND the glass window effectively. The young man stood tall and proud as the brick he was made out of quickly shifted back to skin and bone, revealing himself to be a black-haired teenager with dark eyes and a mischievous smirk. "'Sup, nerds?!"

"KEVIN!" The whole group shouted at the same time… well, all except Neptune.

The blue-haired boy's jaw had dropped and his pupils shrunk in horror after witnessing his beautiful fiancé being wrecked from the outside. His hand shakily reached for one of her many broken bricks, which also happened to be the one with her wedding vail taped to it. "No… NO…" Neptune threw his head back and hollered to the heavens; "NNNOOOOOOO!" He then went into the fetal position and wept, holding the brick close to his chest.

Kevin glanced over to the crying Neptune and jerked a thumb toward him. "Uh… is he gonna be okay?"

Ruby gave her overdramatic friend a deadpan expression. "Eh, give him a little while. He'll get over it." She turned her attention back to the Alien Trio and Rex with a bright smile. "But this is GREAT! You guys are here and we're not bricked in anymore!"

The Osmosian gave her a thumbs up. "Yep! That wall's been wrecked to heck and back!" Kevin chose to ignore the loud whine that Neptune let out and moved on. "Now, who wants to help me bring in all the consoles and movies we brought with us, huh? You guys mentioned you wanted to see some Earth stuff, so we made sure to pack as much as we could in my car."

"Ooh! I do!" Jaune waved.

"And me as well!" Pyrrha jumped in. "I cannot wait to start playing this "Legend of Zelda" series you kept raving to me about, Gwen!"

Gwen gave her fellow redhead a big grin. "Hehe, yep! Should be fun!"

Ben, however, was tapping his chin in thought. "Wait a sec… aren't we missing someone?" Little did he know, though, there were two large, red circles appearing on the wall behind him, heating it up intensely. "I could've sworn that there were THREE redheads in this—" _BLAM!_ "AH!" The hero, and a few others, let out a yelp as a pair of twin red heat rays suddenly shot out from the wall, creating a huge hole in it.

And through said hole stepped none other than Penny Polendina, the redheaded android wearing a big smile as she gave the group a wave. "Salutations, everyone!" She set her eyes upon Rex and the Alien Trio and gave them a nod. "And greetings to you, Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Rex! I detected your arrival ten-point-five seconds ago!"

"Oh, hey Penny!" Rex said while offering a fist bump. Penny initially tilted her head before getting the idea and bumping her fist with Rex's… and a VERY audible _pop_ was heard, causing Rex to pull his hand back. "Gah-ha-ha!" Wincing through the pain while Weiss giggled behind him, he asked the robot-girl; "Hehe… how's it goin'?"

"Fairly well! I would like to thank you for taking down that brick wall." Penny bowed her head as Neptune continued to bawl. "Not even MY weapons could make a dent in it for some reason."

Gwen crossed her arms, clearly perplexed. "Yeah, for some reason, that wall had an enchantment on it that made it invulnerable to all form of human attack and weaponry, including yours. Fortunately, it didn't take aliens and EVOs into account. No clue who could've done that, but hey! At least you guys are free again!"

"And thank goodness for it!" Nora exclaimed as she put an arm around Gwen and Ben. "Now, here's what I'm thinking; this whole occasion calls… for a PANCAKE PARTY! Huh?! Who's with me?!"

Yang pumped a fist eagerly. "Heck yeah, I'm down for that! Let's go!" The whole group cheered their own agreement before heading downstairs, with Sun dragging the still-crying Neptune behind him. However, just as she was about to step out, Yang noticed that Ben still had a curious face about him. "Hey, Green Boy? Everything alright?"

"H-Huh? Oh, yeah, Goldie Locks, I'm good." Ben stepped up and hooked his arm with hers happily. "And you can bet that I'm super psyched to FINALLY be with you here in person… it's just that I can't help but feel that we're STILL forgetting something?"

The Blonde Brawler smiled back with a shrug. "Well, who knows? Maybe you'll remember it eventually. But for now, it's time for pancakes!"

"Hehe, yeah! Let's go!" With that, the couple stepped out of the room and closed the door behind them… unaware that a certain other individual was entering the room from the broken window.

She appeared to be a teenage girl in a black and grey stealth suit… and her skin and hair were the same color as her clothing for some reason. However, after taking a quick scan of the room, her skin shifted to a more tan complexion, with dark brown spots on her face, shoulders and legs. Her hair was also brown as well, her pony tail curling at its tip. A smirk came to the young girl's face as she reached up toward her ear. "Lady Khan… I'm FINALLY in! Soon, Blake will have to face her past, and her friends will know to FEAR the name of… ILIA AMITOLA! AH-HAHAHAHA—" _SLAM!_ "ERK!"

Without warning, Nora slammed open the door once again, hitting Ilia in the face and smacking her into the wall behind it. The Pink Dynamo scanned her eyes around, only to come up with nothing. "Huh… I could've sworn that I heard something in here…" But then she gave a shrug and faced the camera on the far wall. "Ah well, TIME TO MAKE PANCAKES!"

With that, Nora closed the door, allowing Ilia to slowly fall to the ground with a SMACK. "…I hate this place already."

* * *

**A/N: And there we go! The Chibi crew has been freed and the Chibified heroes have joined them! …But uh, oof, Chibi Ilia seems to be off to a rough start to her tenure. Here's hoping she can bounce back from that. Also, considering what this chapter was based around… can YOU guess the reference? I'll give you a hint; it's from a pretty popular video game reviewer who's got a thing for dragons and bandicoots. *wink* That being said, going forward, I'm gonna try to have a bit more continuity than the regular Chibi series did, so expect a lot of call backs to previous chapters in the future.**

**But speaking of the future… NEXT TIME! Man, it's only been a week and I already missed saying that. Anyway, we join our heroes as they begin shooting a new intro for the show… only for it to end up backfiring on them in the worst way. And then, a certain chameleon girl starts her spy mission… while really thinking hard about what she's doing.**

**I'll see you all next time, guys! Remember, the second chapter drops on Saturday, and from there, the fic will be updating every two weeks going forward. Stay safe out there, guys, and I'll see ya later!**


	2. An Elite Intro!/A Chameleon's Perspective

**A/N: Alright, onto chapter two now! One thing I forgot to mention though; often enough, some chapters will be separated into two parts depending on how long the bit is. Sometimes it'll be one long bit, other times, it'll be two. So here, we have a twofer! Also, I AM open for recommendations when it comes to Chibi bits, so if you have an idea, feel free to make a suggestion in the comments! Now, for those of you who are fans of professional wrestling and are familiar with a certain show on YouTube… this next bit might be right up your alley. So, let's get into it, shall we? This is…**

**Chapter 2, Part 1: An Elite Intro!**

* * *

"Ooooh! I'm so excited!" Ruby said as she and her team took their places. "We haven't done this in so long, it's gonna be great!"

Weiss smiled fondly. "I WILL admit, I'm happy that we're gonna be doing this again. Seems like forever ago, right?"

"I KNOW!" Yang said eagerly. "This is gonna be so awesome!"

Blake rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah, just so long as we're not sabotaged again…"

Ruby gave her friend a reassuring wave. "Aw, don't worry, Blake! Everything will be fine! It's a new beginning, after all! …OOH! Here it comes! Get ready girls!"

A moment after she said that, the familiar jingle started to play, with their signature large logo dropping down into the scene. The four girls appeared from behind it and did their thing, with Weiss flicking her hair while Ruby waved joyously. Blake propped her chin on her hand up top while Yang leaned on the side of the logo, all while all four girls shouted out; "RWBY CHIBI!"

"Ah, now THAT was satisfying." Ruby sighed.

"Woah, woah, woah, hold on a sec!" The members of Team RWBY all turned their heads around to see Rex and the Alien Trio walking up to them, with Kevin placing a hand on his hip with a smirk. "THAT'S your intro? Heh, wow, talk about blink-and-you'll-miss-it."

From her place atop the logo, Weiss crossed her arms and glared pointedly at him. "Well, that's kind of the point. You know, considering how quick and snappy our bits are on this show?"

"She has a good point, Kevin." Gwen supported, placing her hands together. "Besides, I think it's rather cute!"

"Aw, thanks, Gwen!" Blake said with a bow of her head.

Rex tapped his chin in contemplation. "Well, yeah, it's really cute, but considering that this is pretty much a new era for you guys, doncha wanna spice things up a bit?" He jerked his thumb between himself and the trio of alien fighters. "Plus, I mean, WE'RE part of the cast now, so maybe WE could be in the intro too?"

Yang and the other girls blinked at the point made by the EVO. "Huh, well, since you put it that way, I guess we could come up with something to incorporate you guys in…" Her eyes brightened up as she faced her boyfriend. "Ooh! Green Boy, you have any ideas?"

Ben's turn to speak finally came, and he wore a smile as he gazed upon the large "RWBY Chibi" logo. "Actually, I kinda do… but you'll have to follow me a bit on this one." He placed his hands in front of him and began describing what he was imaging. "I think I've got a way to have an awesome new intro WHILE parodying something at the same time. You guys like to do parodies around here, right?"

"Oh, heck yeah!" Ruby cheered. "So, what do you have for us, Ben?"

"Well… let me set the scene…"

_(Fade to Intro)_

_From the perspective of a camera, we see a panning shot up to the Beacon dorms and move across the front of the building, all while the RWBY Chibi logo appears on the screen. In the background, we hear a beat being laid down while lyrics kick in over the drums;_

_**BE, Chi-bi!** _

_**RW-BY Chibi!** _

_**BE, Chi-bi!** _

_**RW-BY Chibi!** _

_As we pan across the front of the dorms, we see Ruby Rose sitting in a lawn chair, focused intently on a video game she's playing on a Nintendo Switch. However, once she sees the camera approaching her, she gives a big thumbs up as her credit appears under her;_ _**'Starring Ruby Rose'** _ _As we pan away from Ruby and move toward the large garage door, we hear a guitar kick in as the lyrics begin repeating, with each reiteration becoming more and more vigorous._

_**BE, Chi-bi!** _

_**RW-BY Chibi!** _

_**BE, Chi-bi!** _

_**RW-BY Chibi!** _

_As we approach the garage, we see Gwen and Blake laughing together as they read a good book, only for them to stop the moment they notice the camera. They duo each give the camera man a warning glare, all while their credits appear under them;_ _**'Gwen Tennyson and Blake Belladonna'** _ _._

_Taking the hint, the camera moves away from them and instead goes into the garage, where it immediately finds Kevin polishing his car intensely. He pauses for a moment and gives the camera a big smile of his own…_ _**'Kevin Levin'** _

_We then move away from the Osmosian and enter the dorms proper, the camera speeding down a long hallway until it finds a certain heiress, cupping a hand to her ear. Weiss faces a camera and blows a kiss to it as her credit appears._ _**'Weiss Schnee'** _ _. Weiss gives the camera one last wink before it pans back around, this time with the theme reaching the point of new lyrics;_

_**BE, Chi-bi!** _

_**RW-BY Chibi!** _

_**BE, Chi-bi!** _

_**RW-BY Chibi!** _

_**Chibified Party! We're Chibifiiiied!** _

_With that, we finally make our way to the power couple; Ben Tennyson and Yang Xiao Long, bouncing back and forth on the balls of their feet as they get ready for a spar. They pump their fists to the camera as their credit appears;_ _**'Created by Ben Tennyson and Yang Xiao Long'** _

_**Chibified Par-TAY! We're Chibifiiiied!** _

_Before the intro can end, however, we cut to a certain EVO with his back faced to the camera. Rex spins around and opens up his jacket, revealing the words; "BOOK REX!" on his shirt as his own credit appears;_ _**'Featuring Rex Salazar'** _

_(Intro Fades out…)_

We cut to the gang as they finish shooting the new intro, with Ben giving a sigh as he sits down with a bottle of water in his hands. "Nice shoot today, guys! I think we got some really good footage for that new intro!"

Yang sat down in her seat, also with a water bottle in her hand. "Yeah, took a good few takes, but we did it!"

"I actually think that went over rather well!" Weiss admitted.

"Yeah!" Ruby exclaimed "This new intro just might—"

"AHEM!" Everyone's eyes widened as they slowly trailed their gazes over to their right, only to see an annoyed Team JNPR and Team SN standing off to the sides with their arms crossed. Penny was standing there as well, though she seemed to be as chipper as always. Nora pumped her fists down to her sides and demanded; "Hey, just where exactly is OUR credit, huh?!"

Jaune raised a brow to the group of eight teens. "Yeah, I mean, WE'RE a big part of this show, too, ya know?"

Team RWBY, the Alien Trio and Rex all glanced at one another awkwardly before Ben decided to answer. "Er, well… ya see, guys, we're just starting the show back up again and we're working on a limited budget, so we figured that it'd be best for only… the MAIN stars to be featured in the intro? Hehe…" Ben let out a nervous laugh as that only seemed to make the two teams only more irritated. "B-But that doesn't mean you guys aren't any less important!"

"Y-Yeah! You're a big part of the show, after all." Blake added hastily.

"Aw, C'MON!" Nora shouted in disappointment. "Can't I even get a credit for handling the BOOM MIC?!"

The whole group blinked in confusion over that. "Uh, Nora?" Gwen spoke up. "We have staff for holding the boom mics. Besides, you're not even holding a boom mic. Which one are you talking about?"

However, a devious smirk came to Nora's face as she suddenly pulled out her grenade launcher, making everyone's eyes widen. "THIS ONE! NOW GIMME MY CREDIT!" Team RWBY, Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Rex all gave out panicked yells as Nora began chasing them around with Magnhild, threatening to let her explosives fly at any moment.

Sun glanced over to the others. "Think we should help them?"

"Nah, Nora will lose interest soon." Ren assured. "So, anyone wanna start planning more comedy bits?"

"Oh yes!" Pyrrha said as she and her group moved into the house. "That sounds quite lovely!"

* * *

**Chapter 2, Part 2: A Chameleon's Perspective**

* * *

Thankfully, Ren was right about Nora losing interest, and the group of eight found themselves lounging in one of the dorm's many hallways, trying to catch their breath. "Hah… hah… I can't… BELIEVE… that she chased us around for a while hour!" Kevin exclaimed, slumping down to the floor as his head fell into Gwen's lap.

"Yeah, what the heck is UP with that _chica_?" Rex asked as he put a hand to his head. "She is _muy loco_!"

Weiss nodded in agreement. "Yes, that's Nora for you. Always unpredictable. But hey, now that we're not being chased, what do we do now?"

Ben stood up and gave a knowing look to his girlfriend. "Well, I WAS hoping that I'd get a chance to take a look at your bike, babe. You've kept telling me how awesome it is, so I figure it's time I see it!"

"Ooh! Yeah, let's do that!" Yang cheered, standing up before hooking Ben's arm with hers. "I'll see ya later, guys!"

As the group waved, Rex slid over next to Weiss and gave her a nudge with his elbow. "So, Ice Princess, how about you and me take a walk around, huh? Think you could give me a grand tour of the place?"

Weiss sighed and rolled her eyes. "I suppose. Come on." Weiss stood up and glanced to Rex out of the corner of her eye. "Just so long as you don't suddenly strip down, we'll be good."

"I TOLD you, it was an ACCIDENT!" Rex shouted as he chased after her.

Kevin shrugged as he stood up and followed them. "Well, I think I'm gonna go work on my car. Later, gals!"

"Bye, Kevin!" Gwen waved cheerfully as she, Blake and Ruby were left by themselves. She shifted her eyes between the two girls with a knowing smirk. "So, ladies…" the Anodite narrowed her eyes. "Are you ready… for…" Gwen then pulled out two books from behind her back, presenting them to her friends. "Some reading?!"

Blake and Ruby gasped in amazement. "Oh, yes! I've been waiting for this!" the cat girl and Hooded Huntress grabbed the two books, the former reading off its title; "Ooh, "The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe"?"

Ruby gasped in delight. "Ah! Sounds so mysterious… and definitely NOT filth!" She received an annoyed face from Blake for that remark. "Hehe, let's go and read!"

With that, the three headed off to Team RWBY's room… only for Blake to stop and take a quick glance around in suspicion. She put a hand to Gwen's shoulder and asked; "Uh, Gwen? Do you ever have the feeling that you're being watched?"

Gwen gave a shrug at that. "Well, sometimes. Then again, I often get that considering what I do for a living. Why do you ask?"

Blake's ears folded down as she backed up into her shared dorm room, pulling Gwen in with her. "Hmm… just a hunch. C'mon, let's start reading…" With that, the two girls entered the room and shut the door, unaware of the pair of legs that were standing behind one of the nearby window curtains.

However, once they were gone, the owner of said legs took in a deep breath, popping her head out to reveal herself as none other than Ilia. "Hah, that was too close!" A smirk appeared on her face as she stealthily made her way down the hall, doing multiple flips off the walls before arriving at her destination; a storage room at the end of the hall. She flicked on a small light and took out a recording device, pressing the small red button to begin her account. "Ilia's log, day one. I've FINALLY succeeded in infiltrating the Beacon dorms to spy on Blake and her _friends_." She said the last part with a bit of spite in her voice before going on. "I'm glad those heroes were able to take down those bricks, otherwise I may never have gotten in."

The chameleon girl moved over to a small swivel chair that she had swiped, propping her feet up on a nearby desk. "In any case, at the conclusion of my first espionage mission, I CAN confirm that Blake is "friends" with the Schnee heiress, and she is JUST as bad as I thought she'd be. She's vain, insulting, and completely rude, as I had expected." However, she pursed her lips as she set the recorder down, thinking over the interaction she had just seen a few minutes ago. "The rest of them, though… they all seem kinda nice. The blonde and her boyfriend are pretty cool, the absorbing guy is alright, the mechanical arm guy is… kind of odd, but still alright. And the redhead and hooded girl… dang it, how can they be so nice?!"

She stood up out of her chair and put her hands to her eyes. "They're _humans_ , I'm a _Faunus_. A Faunus from the White Fang, no less! I shouldn't be… _liking_ these guys, I'm supposed to HATE them!" Ilia walked over to a bunch of nearby pictures she had gathered, ones of Team JNPR, Penny and Team SN. "And even the others aren't all that bad!" She sighed and her shoulders slumped. "I… I guess Blake might have better tastes in friends than I initially—"

" _Hi, Sun!"_ Ilia's eyes widened at the sound of Blake's muffed voice, the chameleon girl rushing over to the door to open it just a crack. There, right down the hall, she saw Blake and Sun facing one another, the monkey boy standing outside of Team RWBY's room. "I didn't expect to see you here!"

"Yeah, well, Neptune wanted to be left alone to mourn the bricks… again." Sun explained. "So I decided to come on over to see what you were doin'!" He leaned in and gave her a wink. "You don't mind, do ya?"

Blake giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Nope! Of course not! C'mon, we just got started reading a good book!"

With that, Blake ushered Sun into the room and closed the door once again… leaving Ilia literally red-eyed and green with envy. She slammed the door shut and began ranting to herself. "Oh… NOW I have a reason to hate someone other than Schnee!" Ilia stomped over and glared at the picture of Team SN she had taken, focusing in on the monkey boy. "Just you wait, Sun Wukong! I'm going to make you RUE the day that you ever stepped within one FOOT of Blake! And then, I'm going to—"

Ilia was cut off mid-rant when a sudden banging came from the wall. _"Hey! SOME of us are trying to teach here!"_ came a feminine voice from the other side of the wall. _"Take your megalomaniacal ranting somewhere else!"_

" _Glynda, what IS going on?"_ came yet another voice, this time a male. _"Who in the world are you talking to?"_

" _I'm not sure, Professor Ozpin."_ the woman, Glynda, answered. _"Whoever's living in the storage room. It sounds like they're concocting nefarious schemes."_

" _Wha—oh for goodness sakes!"_ Ozpin let out a slight grumble at the news. _"Cinder Fall! I TOLD you that you were NOT welcome here anymore after the Kitten Killer 9000 incident! You've left me no choice! Glynda, activate the fumigation security system!"_

About a moment later, a couple of vents in the room began to open up, letting loose a rather odd gas from them. Ilia glanced all around as the gas began to surround her, the chameleon girl letting out a small; "Uh oh."

* * *

We cut to Ben and Yang standing side by side, blonde with her hands in her pockets while keeping her head lowered. The hero turned his head to the camera and smiled as he jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "Hey, did you like that chapter?" He then points down toward the end of the page. "Click on the tab below for more!"

Without warning, Yang suddenly got up close and personal to the camera, glaring into with her eyes glowing bright red. "And where do you think… you're _going_ —" Her smiled returned as her eyes went back to their usual violet, continuing as if she hadn't just made a threat. "—before you check out our merchandise page at… um…" She took out her script and narrowed her eyes at the line she was supposed to say. "Insert website name here?"

"It's still a work in progress." Ben explained… all while failing to notice a certain Pink Dynamo running into frame from behind them.

"Ah, I get ya." Yang said before tossing the script away as the hyper redhead pulled out her hammer and made a massive jump toward them. "In any case, stay tuned for more! And thanks so much… for Being the Chibi—" _WHAM_! "AAAAH!"

The couple shouted in pain as Nora slammed her hammer into both of them, all while yelling; "GIVE ME MY CREDIT!" She proceeded to chase the two of them away, knocking over the camera at the same time.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! The Chibi crew have a new intro (and a few mild concussions thanks to Nora), and Ilia has experienced some… difficulties acclimating to hiding out in Beacon's storage room. And believe it or not, her bit was also a reference to something. See if you can guess what it is in the comments, though I'll be VERY surprised if you can guess it. As for the intro, it's actually a reference to "Being the Elite" on YouTube, a vlog series created by professional wrestlers Matt and Nick Jackson. The idea of parodying one of their intros with the Chibi gang was actually presented to me by a friend of mine on here; TheBrodRoad. I found the idea really entertaining, so I thought; "Yeah, why not?" It definitely fits with the vibe that I wanna give this version of Chibi, plus, considering Ben and the gang are part of the show now, why WOULDN'T the intro be different? Also… it also gives me an excuse for Nora to be frustrated with the gang. Trust me, that's gonna come back later.**

**Alright, so starting today, Chibi's gonna be going every other week, so on January 9** **th** **, come back here for the next chapter! Speaking of which… NEXT TIME! We've seen what our heroes are up to… but what about our bad guys? Let's see how Cinder and her crew have been getting on since the show got cancelled… as well as see just what their mistress has instore for them now that things are back up and running.**

**I'll see you all next time guys, and remember; come New Year's Day, we'll be starting a new adventure in the world of Transformers/My Hero Academia! So look out for that as well! But for now, stay safe, and I'll see you all real soon! Take care!**


	3. Nefarious New Faces

**A/N: Hey there everybody! Welcome back to the first Ben 10 RWBY Chibi update of 2021, and this week, I've got a little something special for ya! This one's gonna be a single bit chapter with this one, because here, we're gonna be introduced (or RE-introduced if you think about it) to our villains! Now without further ado, this is…**

**Chapter 3: Nefarious New Faces**

* * *

In the Land of Darkness, we see a large foreboding castle off in the distance, the dark sky crackling with lightning behind it to give it an accentuated air of menace. Inside of this immense structure, a certain group of five nefarious individuals… and a Beowulf… were having a six-way card game with one another, all of them intently focused on their respective hands. With how intense the air was around them, you would've mistaken this for a game of poker. But in reality, it was something FAR more serious.

Emerald glanced up from her hand, glancing over to a certain redheaded individual in a bowler hat. "…Got any threes?"

"Grrr…" Roman Torchwick sneered as he pulled a card from his deck and handed it to Emerald, who smiled in satisfaction. The criminal mastermind then set his eyes over to Mercury, a smirk of his own forming on his face. "Got any queens?"

Mercury let out a chortle at that. "Heh, go fish."

Roman pursed his lips in annoyance before reaching to the deck in the middle and pulling up a card… only for it to be the one he was looking for. "Haha! Joke's on you, bad boy! I, Roman Torchwick, get ANOTHER turn! Mwa-hahaha!"

The table groaned again as Roman took his second turn, though not everybody was entirely focused on the game. A certain raven-haired individual was practically glaring at her cards, so much so that she might have burned a hole right through them if she wanted. To say that Cinder Fall was annoyed by the current set of circumstances was an understatement. She had not performed ANY nefarious plans in what felt like a LIFETIME, and it was beginning to wear on her nerves. It didn't help that she had been secluded in her mistress' castle during that entire time, the evil witch having sited that it was due to "a change in plans". What that meant, Cinder didn't know, but she could practically _feel_ the isolation taking a toll on her psyche.

The young woman's teeth grit down and her eye began to twitch as her hands began to heat up, threatening to set the cards on fire. Suddenly, Emerald called out; "Cinder? Cinder!"

Cinder's eyes snapped up. "H-Huh? What?!"

The whole table shrunk back at her demand, but Emerald still answered. "Um… it's your turn." She pointed to the Beowulf, who was looking expectantly at Cinder while holding up his cards.

If anything, though, this just made Cinder even MORE furious… but she didn't let it show. Instead, she put on a smile. "Oh, really? Well, then…" She tilted her head toward the Beowolf. "Got any Maidens?"

"Er, well, _I'm_ actually supposed to ask that to _you_ right now." The Beowolf, Marty, clarified."And even then, I don't think that's a—AGH!" Marty let out a yelp as his cards were suddenly burned in his hand, ignited by a snap of Cinder's fingers.

Cinder glared at the Beowolf, making him shrink back in fear. "Go _fish_." With a loud scream, Marty fled the scene, making the table groan.

"Great, NOW we need to get a new deck of cards!" Roman bemoaned while pointing his cane at Cinder. "Do you _know_ how difficult it is to get SHIPPING out here in the wasteland? It could take a MONTH!"

Mercury eyed Emerald in curiosity. "So… does this mean the game's over?"

"Ugh, yes… and you know what that means." Emerald sighed, her eyes moving over to a certain pink and brown-haired girl. Said girl had five sets of four cards each sitting next to her, while everyone else had either two or three sets. "Neo wins… again."

Neo brightened up and lifted a sign that said; "YIPPEE!". With a cute smile, she leapt off her seat and began skipping around the table in victory, all while everyone else languished their loss.

"Seriously, Cinder, what IS your problem?" Mercury crossed his arms accusingly. "You've been on edge more than usual lately."

"My problem?" Cinder said with a deathly calm to her voice before her hands and eye lit on fire again. She jumped onto the table and got into Mercury's face. "My PROBLEM?! My _problem_ is that we haven't been doing anything _remotely_ nefarious! It feels like we've been playing the same game of "Go Fish" for two years!"

"Hey, that's not true." Emerald objected. "…Sometimes we play Old Maid."

Neo help up another sign that said; "Or Mahjong!"

"UUUUUGH!" Cinder threw her head back in frustration. "You imbeciles are INCORRIGIBLE!" However, her eyes then glanced over to Roman, pointing at him accusingly. "And YOU… I honestly kind of forget that you're here most of the time." She received a deadpan face from Roman for that. "Weren't you eaten by a Grimm or something?"

Roman smiled and gave a shrug. "Hehe, well, I had gotten so stir-crazy in here at one point that I DID think that for a little while. Took me a while before I realized that my blankets were NOT a Griffon's stomach."

Cinder rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Psh, whatever." Her demeanor changed on a dime when she suddenly grew frustrated again. "But back to the main point, I want to plan! I want to PLOT! I want to _scheme_! I want SOMEONE who understands what it means to be truly villainous!"

_CRACK!_ Without warning, a flash of lightning suddenly flashed throughout the room, and in the blink of an eye, a new figure was standing right next to Cinder. She wore a black dress and her skin was as bleach white as her hair, which was done up in a frankly overly-complicated style with a large bun in the back and multiple offshoots to the side that had black wrappings around them. The whole group let out a surprised yelp at the sight of her before bowing instantly, the woman speaking as her red eyes bore into them. "Perhaps I could be of some assistance, young Cinder."

"L-Lady Salem!" Cinder exclaimed. "T-To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"That answer is quite simple, my pupil." Salem said as she reached behind her back. "You see, after a long, arduous two years, my ULIMATE evil plan has finally borne fruit! For behold!" She pulled out something from behind her back and another lightning bolt cracked outside, making everyone flinch again. However, once the group saw exactly WHAT Salem was holding up… they couldn't help but be confused.

"Um… Lady Salem… that's a Want Ad." Emerald pointed out.

Salem smiled sinisterly. "Indeed it is, Emerald, but it is not simply ANY Want Ad, but a Want Ad searching for the most nefarious villains throughout the dimensions!" She held the Want Ad in both hands and laughed to herself. "Haha! And after two years, I believe I have FINALLY found the type of people we need to put our plans into motion!"

Mercury blinked in surprise. "Wait, so you had us stuck here for two WHOLE years just so you could prepare and watch a WANT AD?"

"Oh, no. That was the creators' fault not mine." Salem explained. "Trust me, if I wanted you to continue your planning, I WOULD have, but ever since the show was cancelled, I was not allowed to let you all leave the castle."

There was a long pause after that… and with each passing moment, Cinder kept growing hotter and hotter until… "DAMMIT!" From the young woman, a huge pillar of fire erupted, one that shot directly out of the castle's roof. Once it had disappeared, Cinder was left huffing and puffing with rage, soot covering her from head to toe.

"Good to see that you've found an outlet for your rage, young Cinder." Salem commended.

Cinder shook off the soot and bowed her head. "Thank you, Lady Salem. But I must ask, if someone DID answer the Want Ad… then where are they?"

"Ah, yes! Allow me to introduce you…" Salem walked over to the nearest door… which, given her long dress, made her appear to be just gliding across the floor. She opened the door and, on the other side, stood six imposing silhouettes, three of them appearing to be normal sized while the other three were TWICE as tall as they were. Heck, FOUR of them didn't look like they were _human_ at all! "Firstly, allow me to introduce you to…"

But then, the first figure stepped into the room; a young woman with pale skin, bright red hair, and dark lipstick. She was donned in red and black armor with a skull on her chest, as well as spikes sticking out in multiple spots throughout. She gave a big, toothy grin to the five minions and spread her arms out. "What is UP, my new partners in crime?!" She jerked a thumb to herself and gave them a wink. "You can call me Rojo. You could say that I'm the cool one of this new crew!"

Mercury and Emerald's eyes rose up in surprise. "Woah, she's pretty confident." Emerald commented before glancing over to her leader. "What do you thing Cin…der?" She was taken off guard when she saw Cinder simply… staring in Rojo in shock, almost if she didn't know how to feel about this new comer. It was very… odd to see Cinder like that.

Salem cleared her throat. "Ahem, yes, Rojo is quite capable of villainous acts. And she is one of the most loyal people here as I understand it."

Rojo gave Salem a wink. "Just so long as I get a cut of the cash and get to mess with do-gooders, Boss Lady, I'll follow you anywhere."

"Of course." Salem waved her hand toward the door as the next figure stepped in. "Nextly, we have…" However, the moment the figure stepped in… there was no one there. "Um… huh. Rojo, did you see where Subdora went—"

"AH! My hat!" Everyone snapped their heads toward Roman to see that his bowler hat was floating in midair, the criminal attempting to use his cane to get it back down. Neo joined him, using her umbrella to do the same. "Get back here! Lady Salem, I thought you said that Geists were not ALLOWED in the castle!"

Salem smirked at the sight. "Oh, I did. Come now, Subdora dear, no need to keep teasing poor Roman any longer."

Suddenly, the hat stopped moving, causing Roman and Neo to konk each other on the head with their weapons. "As you wish, _Signora_ Salem." With that, the perpetrator appeared from thin air; a purple lizard woman dressed in a white outfit with a matching barrette, along with sunglasses that had three multicolored lenses.

Subdora put the bowler hat down… though she set it on Neo's head instead of Roman's. Neo instantly took notice and smiled, holding up a sign saying; "I still ROCK this hat!"

Roman deadpanned at that before taking the hat back and setting his glare over to the lizard lady. "And just who… or WHAT are you?!"

"THAT is Miss Subdora, Roman." Salem answered as the Merlinisapien took out a file, sprucing up her nails as she spoke. "She is an alien, and world-class thief from where she is from. As such, I am assigning her to you and Neo. She should be of great use on your heists."

Subdora smiled to her two new partners. " _Sì! Non c'è bisogno di preoccuparsi_ , my friends." the alien girl gave a salute. "I shall not let you down!"

Roman crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the alien. "I am not too sure what you said in the first half of that sentence… but very well. If Lady Salem ordered it, then I shall allow it."

However, Neopolitan was surprisingly giving a pretty good glare at Subdora. The multi-colored girl pointed two fingers to her eyes and then pointed them at the Merlinisapien, all while holding up a sign saying; "I'm watching you…"

Right at that moment, though, more footsteps began entering the room… and these ones were MUCH heavier than either Rojo's or Subdora's. The whole group turned around to see… a short, green-skinned man with white hair and red goggles standing before them. The group were confused at first… but then they looked up. There, standing at about TWICE their height, were two large… monsters for lack of a better term. One was a large, armored rhino man with a cybernetic laser horn, while the other was a portly, yet strong-looking, warthog man dressed in black clothes with a purple jacket on. He also had a big, black mohawk and a purple-lensed visor over his eyes, along with a huge mace strapped to his back. Both of the monstrous let out snorts of intimidation, and Mercury let out a small squeak. "I, uh… I think I peed a little."

Salem smiled at that. "Ah, yes! My followers, you are looking at our newly hired muscle! I would like you to meet Doctor Animo and his mutant assistants; Farkas and Thaddeus."

"Greetings, fellow minions!" Animo addressed the followers of Salem, which immediately earned him a glare from the so-called "minions". "I anticipate working with you all in the future! Your minds may not be as great as mine, but I am sure that your grunt work is most apricated around here!"

Cinder's eyes began flaring up again. "Why you little—huh?" At the small nudge to her arm, she turned around… only to freeze up when she saw that it was Rojo again.

"Hey, don't let him get under your skin." Rojo said with a wink. "He's so stuck up that I'm pretty sure he's up someone's butt at this point."

"D-Duly noted." Cinder squeaked out, though in her mind, she was thinking; _'WHY AM I SO NERVOUS?!'_

The rhino man raised a hand to the group. "Oh, and please, call me Exo-Skull. Or just "Skull" for short."

"An' you guys can call me "Hog"!" The warthog mutant added. "Though my FULL name's Thunderhog. So…" Hog began rubbing his hands together. "Where's the kitchen at?! We had a long airship ride here an' we're STARVIN'!"

"Ah, yes, of course." Salem waved her hand down the hall. "It is the third door on the left, you cannot miss—" _WOOSH_! Without hesitation, Hog and Skull practically shot out of the room, much to Salem and the others' shock. "…it. My word, they are fast for mutants their size."

Animo strode past her to follow his assistants. "They were mutated only a few short days ago, Lady Salem. They are growing boys. But worry not! I will make sure that they do not destroy your kitchen…" He was about to leave when the last figure began stomping his way into the room, making the doctor's pupils shrink. "Oh, well, it's been fun meeting you all, but I really must go!" _ZOOM!_ And just like that, Animo was gone… leaving the group alone with the final imposing figure.

His heavy footfalls practically shook the room as he entered, causing those unprepared to nearly lose their balance. However, Salem had an… oddly captivated expression on her face as the large being entered. Almost as if his very presence was alluring to her. "Oh… and everyone, last but not least…" She made bedroom eyes at the monster of a man. "We have the good Doctor Viktor with us."

Everyone's jaws could only drop at the sight of Viktor. He was just a bit bigger than Hog and Skull, towering over everyone there. His body was very well built… including all of the parts that were stitched together. He wore heavy gauntlets and boots and kept his chest bare while wearing an open leather duster. Out of Viktor's back, two large electricity generators jutted out, the metal structures crackling with purple lightning. He had a head of black hair and one of his eyes was round, almost as if it were a monocle. He craned his head down to everyone and narrowed his one normal eye at them. "…Charmed."

"Heh, same to you, big fella." Roman chuckled nervously as he grabbed hold of both Neo and Subdora, the former girl shaking in fear. "W-Well, I would hate to chat and run, b-but I think Neo and I are going to show Subdora around!"

With that, he sped off while holding onto both ladies, though Subdora got in one last; " _Ciao_!" before leaving.

Viktor crossed his massive arms and glanced down to Salem. "Hm, some your followers seem to fear me."

However, Salem quickly waved that notion off. "Oh, come now, Viktor, I doubt that's the reason. They simply need to get to know you is all." She sent a VERY suggestive smirk to the Transylian. "After all, I intend to do so QUITE thoroughly." Salem muttered to herself.

"Hm? What was that?" Viktor asked.

"O-Oh, nothing!" Salem quickly answered as she began to usher Viktor out the door… by pushing on one of his large legs. As expected, she didn't exactly get very far with that. "I simply wish to show you my library is all! I think you'll enjoy it VERY much!"

Viktor smiled at that, which seemed quite off for a being such as him. "Ooh! I DO quite enjoy a good read, especially if it's macabre in nature!"

"Then come, come!" Salem urged, with Viktor finally taking a step of his own out the door. "I have _plenty_ of macabre books in my collection that you'll like, I guarantee it!" With that, Salem and Viktor were out the door… only for Salem to poke her head in and wave her hand toward her remaining four followers. "Oh, and Cinder, be a dear and start making more nefarious plans. I would like to make up for this two-year hiatus post haste!"

Cinder quickly saluted. "Y-Yes, Lady Salem! Of course!" Once Salem had left them again and shut the door, Cinder sighed, both in content and in relief. "Hah, I certainly hope we CAN get used to seeing Viktor around here."

"I KNOW, right?!" Emerald exclaimed. "I mean, what WAS he, a zombie?! With… some kind of electric generator on his back?"

Mercury placed a hand on his chin. "Yeah, and for some reason, he didn't smell like rotting flesh. Weird."

"Yeah, Vik's a bit of an odd ball in the group, but he's pretty smart!" Rojo said with a thumbs up. "In fact, he's the one who responded to the Want Ad in the first place." She glanced around to the trio, who were either staring back at her awkwardly… or in Cinder's case, awkwardly trying to avoid eye contact. "So… what do you guys do for fun around here?"

Emerald placed a hand on her hip. "Well these days, we usually just play card games and stuff…" But then she brightened up. "But now that YOU guys are here, we can finally get back to doing evil stuff! Haha, this is the best day ever!"

"You bet it is!" Mercury said while giving his partner a fist bump. "I can't wait to get back to Beacon and start taking all of those losers down a peg! Cinder, what about you? …Cinder?" The assassin raised an eyebrow as Cinder kept her eyes away and her lips sealed, almost as if she were afraid to speak. "Hey, you alright? I'd thought you'd be the most excited for this."

Cinder swallowed and replied. "W-Well, I am, but—" The sound of metal boots hitting the ground signaled to her that Rojo had approached her. Cinder set her eyes nervously onto the bounty hunter… who was giving her a genuine smile.

"Hey." Rojo smirked. "Cinder, right?" She tilted her head a bit. "Or maybe a nickname is in order? Mind if I call ya Cindy?"

This actually managed to perturb Cinder a bit, enough for her to get her wits back. "Hmph, well, THAT is certainly quite demeaning." The young woman sighed and waved her hand to Rojo. "However, if you must insist, I suppose it is alright."

"Awesome! Lemme ask ya something;" Rojo set a hand onto Cinder's shoulder, causing her to flinch a bit. "Cindy, do ya like making evil plans?"

Cinder's eyebrows rose up in an instant. "Y-Yes! I-I do!"

Rojo's smile became more eager. "Do ya like to _plot_?"

A rare, bright smile came to Cinder's face. "Of course!"

"Do ya like to SCHEME?!" Rojo asked one last time, her grin becoming toothy and hungry.

Cinder couldn't hold back anymore. "YES!" Yes, yes, a _thousand_ times, YES!"

"Fantastic!" Rojo pumped a fist while offering her free hand to Cinder. "So, how about we go do what the Boss Lady said and start cooking up some evil schemes, huh?!"

Cinder's eyes practically glistened at the offer. Over two years of not producing ANY nefarious plans… and now she was getting the chance to do so with someone who was clearly all about being evil. It was… _very_ alluring to Cinder, so she knew that she couldn't refuse. As her signature evil grin came to her face, she stepped up to Rojo and placed a hand on her arm. "Rojo, I can say without a shadow of a doubt… that we are going to be great friends." This single sentence was enough to make Emerald and Mercury's jaws drop behind her.

"HAHA! Great! That's JUST what I wanted to hear, Cindy!" Rojo gathered up her new trio of friends and began ushering them out of the room. "Em, Merc, c'mon! We've got a whole bunch of plotting to do!" Finally, the rec room was vacant, leaving only the table full of cards left.

…That is until Marty the Beowolf popped back in. "So… does this mean no round two?"

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, Neo and even ROMAN have all been brought back (along with Marty for good measure)! And wouldn't you know it? Chibi Salem makes her debut here as well… and of course, she's not alone! You really thought I'd make a Chibi fic and NOT bring over Chibi versions of the entire Ministry of Darkness from the main story? Well, you thought wrong! The only one NOT hear is Darkstar for obvious reasons… at least for now. And hey, it seems like THIS version of Cinder is hitting it off with Rojo a lot better than her non-Chibi counterpart did! Also, Subdora seems to have teamed up with Neo and Roman… can't wait to see how things go wrong with THAT! And hoo boy, it seems like history is repeating itself with Salem and Viktor as well. I can tell that things between them will be QUITE interesting…**

**Alright, so with the next chapter in a couple of weeks, I feel it's only fair to give you another preview to tide you guys over! So, NEXT TIME! Sun and Neptune try to get back into the swing of things by trying to reignite their junior detective spark… only to find that they've hit a bit of a creative roadblock. Perhaps Ben can suggest something new instead? Also, Nora has decided to open up her own business… only to be met with disastrous results. Thanks for reading, guys and I'll see you all next time! Stay safe out there!**


	4. Getting Grumpy/Nora Valkyrie: Saleswoman!

**A/N: Hey AO3 Gang! Welcome back to Ben 10 RWBY Chibi! Now, as I've probably mentioned before, this Chibi series is gonna involve a LOT of parodies, and these next two bits are very clearly evidence of that. The first one is probably going to be pretty obvious what the boys in Team SN are going to be parodying here, but the bit with Nora might be a bit more obscure, so pay close attention. With all that said, here we go! This is…**

**Chapter 4, Part 1: Getting Grumpy**

* * *

_(Junior Detectives!)_

Inside of the Junior Detective's base of operations… which was really just Team SN's room… Sun was pacing back and forth, an eager smile on his face as he giggled to himself. Now that they were free from those stupid bricks, they could FINALLY get back to the work that they enjoyed most; stopping bad guys with their detective work. "Hehehe, this has been a LONG time coming, Neptune old buddy!" Sun reached behind his back and pulled out his fake mustache, the monkey boy basking in its glow. "It's time… to get back on the case!" He put his mustache on and pumped a fist into the air, cheering in victory. "WOO-HOO! The Junior Detectives are ba—huh?"

The monkey boy cut himself off when he saw Neptune… doing nothing. The blue-haired boy was just sitting in the corner, facing the wall as his head drooped down slightly with a saddened sigh. "Uh, Neptune, you okay?" Sun asked before realizing what could be going on with his friend. "This… still isn't about the bricks, is it? Dude, it's been three days and—"

"Huh? Oh, nah, I'm WAY over that." Neptune waved off. "I realized pretty quickly that relationship wasn't gonna work out." The blue-haired boy stood up and rolled his eyes. "They were WAY too needy and honestly, it felt like they were suffocating me the more I thought about it."

Sun deadpanned at his friends. "…And they were a bunch of _bricks_."

Neptune crossed his arms. "Hey, do I judge YOU for the kind of people you like?"

"Okay, we're getting WAY off topic." Sun waved off before extending a hand to his friend. "If the bricks aren't what the problem is, then… what _is_ , dude?"

Another sigh escaped Neptune's lips at that, his eyes moving down to the fake mustache that was also in his hand. "It's just… I feel like we've been away from the Junior Detective stuff for so long. Do you even HAVE any ideas on what we could do for it?"

"I… huh." Sun paused for a moment to stroke his fake mustache, a look of worry forming on his face. "I… I'm actually not sure!" His eyes widened in panic at that. "Oh shoot! We've been away from the bit for so long… and we didn't even come up with any ideas during the hiatus! And what's worse, there hasn't been ANY crime in that time for some reason!"

_(Meanwhile, out in Vale)_

Cinder was standing in front of a Dust Shop, inspecting her nails as Rojo, Mercury and Emerald were busy inside attempting to rob the place. Cinder glanced up to the camera and said; "We're working on it." before lighting her hand on fire and storming in herself.

_(Back at Beacon)_

Neptune slapped his forehead. "Well, that's just great! NOW what're we supposed to do? We gotta entertain the audience SOMEHOW!" Just then, a knock came at the door, making the two boys tilt their heads toward it. "…Please be a miracle." Neptune prayed before opening the door, revealing Ben, Yang and Blake standing on the other side. "Oh… hi guys."

Yang placed her hands on her hips at the disappointed tone. "Well, THAT'S not a good sign."

"Yeah, you're always a lot cheerier with your greetings." Blake added in her usual monotone before going up to Sun, concern written across her face as she grabbed his hand. "Sun, we heard you guys from the hall, is there something wrong?"

Sun lowered his head and took off his fake mustache, staring at it in disappointment. "Oh… we can't think of any ideas for our Junior Detective bits at the moment." He stroked the fake hair fondly. "And no matter how much I stroke it, not even my fake mustache is giving me any ideas at the moment."

"Hm, well, that IS a problem." Ben said as he placed a hand to his chin. "Have you considered maybe putting the Junior Detective stuff on the backburner for a while and… trying something new?"

Team SN let out simultaneous gasps at that, the duo pointing at Ben accusingly. "You shut your dirty mouth!" Neptune snapped. "We worked HARD to make this bit a thing and we are NOT about to give it up!"

"Hey, hey, I didn't say ANYTHING about giving it up." Ben assured. "I'm just saying that you could put it on hold for a while. And, maybe if you try something new, you could give yourselves something to work on until you can come UP with some new Junior Detective content! Spending too much time on one bit CAN lead to some burn out, after all." Ben glanced up and winked toward the ceiling. "And I think I know someone who knows a LOT about that."

**(A/N: Hey, don't you bring ME into this, Tennyson!)**

Ben merely chuckled and set his eyes onto Team SN again. "So, what do you say, guys? Wanna try something new?"

Sun and Neptune pondered over the offer before Blake set her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder again, giving him a smile. "Hey, I'd be happy to help you guys out with it if you want me to."

"You would?" Sun asked with a bright smile. "Haha, thanks, Blake! That means a lot."

"And count ME in, too!" Yang cheered with a pump of her fist. "If Green Boy's willing to help, then I'm all for it!"

Neptune let out a laugh at that. "Haha! Alright, I guess it's settled then!" He offered his best friend a fist bump. "Let's give the viewers something that'll knock their socks off, bro!"

"Ha! You KNOW it!" Sun returned the fist bump before putting a hand to his chin. "Hm… what that makes me wonder… what COULD we do for something new?"

Ben chuckled a little and closed his eyes, a knowing smirk coming to his face. "Hehe, well, I actually have an idea for THAT, too. You guys remember how my friends and I brought ALL of those video games from our world?" He received a slew of nods, to which he continued. "Well, video games are pretty freaking popular these days, and playing them online is even MORE popular. So, here's I'm thinking; …let's start a Let's Play channel!"

Sun and Neptune's eyes brightened up at the idea, as did Yang's as well. "Ah! That. Sounds. PERFECT!" Sun exclaimed, jabbing a thumb at himself proudly. "Don't know if I ever told ya, but I'm awesome at video games!"

Neptune rolled his eyes at that. "Psh, yeah, whenever you're not cheating at it, " _TailFail01_ "." Sun wore a sheepish look as Neptune glared pointedly at him. "Don't think I've forgiven you yet ever since I figured THAT one out."

"H-Hey, c'mon, is it _really_ cheating if I'm legitimately good at the game?" Sun defended himself.

"It is when you're LITERALLY watching me play!" Neptune thrust an accusing finger at Sun. "AND you were using your tail behind your back to do it!"

Before things could get too heated between the duo, Yang shoved them away from each other, giving them a serious face. "Alright, alright, let's not get into a fight now, boys. Even YOU guys gotta admit, Ben's on to something here." She gestured to both of them, her eyes darting between the two. "You guys both like video games, so here's your chance to make something out of it. Whaddya say?"

Sun and Neptune locked eyes, the latter sighing with a nod. "Yeah, she's got a point. I'm in."

"So am I!" Sun said happily, giving Neptune a hand shake. "Let's make the most outta this new gig, Neptune!"

"Awesome!" Yang said with a big smile while flexing her arm. "Because I'm getting in on this shindig, too!"

Team SN both looked at her in surprise. "Wait, really?"

Ben gave a salute as he stepped next to Yang. "Yep, and I'm on board, too! Besides, you guys will probably need to have someone to help work the equipment and stuff." He counted off on his fingers. "Plus, you'll need a sound guy AND an editor, so I'm willing to fill in ALL of those roles."

"Woah, woah, hold on." Blake stepped up, raising a hand to stop the hero. "Ben, that is WAY too much of a workload for you." She placed a hand over her chest. "As such, I will be the editor for this show."

Sun gasped and pulled Blake into another hug. "AH! Blake, you're the BEST! I didn't think you knew how to edit stuff!"

"Eh, I'm a fast learner." Blake shrugged as she pat Sun on the head. "And while I don't really know a lot about video games, I'm not about to leave you two dorks in the dust. You guys need all the help you can get with this…" She glanced over toward Yang and Ben with a smirk. "Besides, you guys need at least _one_ level head on the team."

"Oh, ha-ha." Yang said with an eye-roll. "Very funny, Blake." She jabbed two thumbs toward herself in pride. "I've got more levelheadedness than I know what to DO with!"

"Yyyyeah, keep telling yourself that." Blake quipped back. "So, where are we gonna record all of this stuff anyway?"

Ben gave her a grin at that. "Oh! I planned for that, too! Follow me, I've got something to show ya in the basement…

_(The Basement, a few minutes later)_

Sun, Neptune, Yang and Blake couldn't help but drop their jaws at what was before them. Much to their surprise, the basement, which had once been a place that was cluttered with random junk from years long past, was now a pristine and cleaned out gaming room. There were TONS of consoles set up along the back wall, each one sitting on a large shelving system that had a big, central television at the center of it. There were two large chairs sitting in front of the television, along with a couple large couches set up around a big coffee table. All of the games for the consoles were set up along the far wall, also on a big shelving unit.

Needless to say, everyone was blown away. "Woah! Wh-What… how did this all get set up so fast?!" Blake uttered.

"Gwen, Kevin, Rex and I did it all yesterday!" Ben revealed, holding up the Omnitrix with a wink. "You'd be surprised how fast XLR8 can clean things up." He waved his arm toward the set up. "But this'll be the perfect place for us to shoot our show! And, if you'll take a look over here…" He lead the four over to the wall that was across from the game shelves… only for them to see that it wasn't JUST a wall…

"W-Wait, why is there a SOUND BOOTH down here?!" Sun asked.

"Dunno." Ben shrugged. "It was just buried beneath all the junk and stuff. Hasn't been used in years." He began knocking on the door firmly. "Honestly, I'm surprised that the door hinges are still—" _WHAM_! Just as he said that, the door fell into the room, proving his point wrong. "…Hehe, w-well, as you can see, this place came with all the bells and whistles! And we can easily convert this sound booth into an engineering room for editing and stuff."

Yang jumped up and punched the air. "Woo-hoo! This is AWESOME! We're REALLY starting to roll now! Let's get started!"

Neptune began counting off on his fingers. "Okay, so we know what we wanna do, we have the stuff we need to DO it, AND we've got people to help us out." He tapped his chin in thought. "Now all we need is a name for this Let's Play channel…"

Ben smirked and pulled out his phone. "Don't worry, boys! I planned for that, too! Follow me!" Ben ushered the duo into the sound booth, lifting the door back up as he did. Once the room was closed off, he pulled up the audio recorder on his phone, holding it up to Team SN. "Alright, now, the most important part of a show's identity is the intro, here's what I want you guys to say…" He whispered their lines to them, which managed to get Team SN to raise their brows.

"Wait, really?" Sun asked.

"THAT'S what you want us to be called?" Neptune pressed further.

Grinning confidently, Ben gave them a resolute nod. "Yep, that's it! Trust me, guys, this is gonna be great. You ready?"

Sun rubbed the back of his head. "Well, if you think this is gonna work, Ben, then yeah, I guess…" The monkey boy nodded to his blue-haired partner, with Neptune nodding back as Ben his the 'record' button on his phone, giving the two boys the go-ahead… while he hero started laying down a beat using noises from his mouth. With that, the duo lowered their voices and made them very growly, yelling into the mic while singing to the beat;

_Sun: "Hey I'm Sun!"_

_Neptune: "And I'm NOT Sun!"_

_Both: "And we're The SN GRUMPS!"_

Ben stopped beatboxing and stopped the recording, giving the boys an 'okay' sign with his hand. "Guys, I think this is the beginning of something AWESOME. …Now all we have to do is hope we don't get sued!"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**Chapter 4, Part 2: Nora Valkyrie: Businesswoman!**

* * *

_Promotional consideration paid for by the following;_

We cut to a completely black background with absolutely nothing to be seen, only to be greeted by a sudden rush of pink and red as a certain hyperactive girl enters the friend. "Hiya there, parders!" Nora greeted with a southern accent for some reason. "I'm Nora Valkyrie from Beacon Academy, an' I've been attendin' this school for a good couple a' years or so… even though I'm supposedly still a first-year somehow! Ya may know me because _I'm_ the one who walked a Death Stalker like a dog last semester!"

At that moment, an image of Nora with a giant Death Stalker on a leash popped up on screen, accompanied by a " _BOING_!" sound effect.

"Now, when Ren and I were travelin' on the roads across all o' Remnant, I became fond of two things;" Nora held up a finger as she listed those things off, with images of said things appearing behind her. "Pancakes… and HAMMERS!" The Pink Dynamo took out her own hammer for emphasis, planting it on the ground proudly. "So that's why I decided to open my OWN store!" Without warning, Nora suddenly slammed her hammer down onto the black backdrop, revealing Beacon Academy behind it along with a small, ramshackled wood building that looked ready to fall down at any minute.

"Behold; Nora Valkyrie's Pancakes and Hammers!" Nora's voice echoed as she presented the store, walking into it a moment later. "Sure, it's pretty rough-looking on the outside, but trust me, improvements ARE being made! And look!" She extended her arm out and grabbed a hold of a hammer, one that was remarkably shiny. "We paint all of our hammers solid GOLD!" An immense echo could be heard at the word "gold".

Nora zipped over to the kitchen, walking in without seemingly a care in the world. "And all of our pancakes offer only the best of organic and gluten free ingredients!" She moved closer to the camera and whispered; "And the best part? They're still oh-so tasty! All thanks to our master chef!" She pushed the camera around to reveal Ren standing over a hot oven not five feet away from her, urging her best friend to say something. "Ren! Say something to the nice people!"

Ren's eyes widened as he realized that he was on camera, the green ninja rushing over to grab it. "Someone, PLEASE send help!" He lifted a heavy steel chain that was attached to a giant steel ball… that also happened to be linked to Ren's leg. "She's got me chained up and she won't let me—"

"HA-HA! That's enough from you, Renny!" Nora pushed Ren away and pulled the camera back toward her, giving a big smile as she sent another wink into the lens. "So remember; when you're at Beacon Academy, stop by! And tell 'em that Aunty Nora sent ya!" She held up a platter full of pancakes and one of the solid gold hammers, smiling directly into the camera. "And this week, in celebration of our grand opening, if you by THREE gluten-free pancakes, you'll get _four_ HAMMERS for FREE! Limited time only, some restrictions apply!"

* * *

Team RWBY, the Alien Trio, and Rex were still having some trouble processing what they had just watched. That had to be one of the WEIRDEST commercials that they had ever seen… and considering who made it, that wasn't hard to fathom. The aforementioned creator was standing off to the side, giving a bright, cheery smile as she gazed at them expectantly. "Sooo… what d'ya think?"

"I think some of my brain cells have been killed." Gwen muttered. "And I will never be able to get them back."

Kevin scratched his head. "Yeah, that was kinda… alright, no, it was REALLY weird."

"Oh, come ON!" Nora exclaimed in disappointment, giving the group a pout. "You guys promised me that I could have ANYTHING I wanted on this new show in exchange for me not getting my own credit, and THIS is what I wanna do!"

"And I don't blame you, Nora." Ruby assured. "It's just… well, pancakes are one thing, but… hammers too?"

Nora placed her hand on her hips and rolled her eyes. "Well, DUH! EVERYONE could use a hammer, silly!"

Rex gave a shrug. "Well, she's got a point there. Hammers ARE always useful." The EVO perked up as he glanced back to the screen. "Plus, that three-for-four deal sounds extremely good!"

"SEE?! Rex gets it!" Nora shouted victoriously.

"Much to my _utter_ shock." Weiss added under her breath before shaking her head. "But even IF it's a good idea, you're not exactly providing the safest of work environments. That shack looks like it's about to fall at any moment!"

But Nora was quick to wave it off. "Oh relax, Jaune and Pyrrha are reinforcing it as we speak…"

_(Meanwhile, outside)_

Meanwhile, outside, said couple were having a rather… difficult time to say the least. "Oh, no-no-no-no-NO!" Pyrrha panicked as a wall began to fall away from her. "JAUNE! Watch out!"

"Huh—AAAAAH!" Jaune could only scream as a rickety wall of splintery wood fell onto him, collapsing an entire section of the roof on top of him in the process. "…I swear, if we survive this business, I'm gonna sue the PANTS off of Nora!"

"She doesn't WEAR pants, Jaune." Pyrrha deadpanned.

_(Back in the dorms)_

The whole team could see this happen through the nearby window, which Nora stepped in front of to try and keep her crumbling store hidden from view. "Uh-huh." Blake said at the redhead's failed attempt at reassurance. "And what about Ren? He didn't seem all that happy in the video."

Nora sighed at that. "Okay, YES, I did take the chain off of him eventually. But don't worry, his place in the kitchen is TOTALLY safe!"

_(Back outside, AGAIN)_

_FWOOSH_! "AH! The oven!" Ren hollered as the stove suddenly caught on fire. "The oven's on fire! And there's no proper ventilation in this place!" He began running away, waving his arms in fright. "Someone, get me out of here!"

_(…And return to the dorms)_

The others could see the flames begin to rise up from out the window, even WITH Nora standing in front of it. The Pink Dynamo sighed and lowered her head in shame. "Okay… my business is a complete disaster!" She fell to her hands and knees, screwing her eyes shut in shame as she began to cry. "I'm an UTTER FAILURE!"

After seeing the girl's anguish, Ben let out a sigh of his own stood up, giving the redhead a serious expression. "Hey, c'mon, Nora. Don't cry."

"Yeah, chin up!" Yang said as she helped Nora up and dry her tears. "All you really need is some extra help!"

"And we're gonna give it to ya!" Ben said while jerking a thumb to himself.

Nora stared at Ben incredulously as she sniffled; "You… you will?"

"YOU WILL?!" Nearly the entire group at the table exclaimed.

Ben gave them a pointed look. "Yes, we ALL will." He stated firmly before smiling at the girl again. "So, whaddya say, Nora? Wanna start Nora Valkyrie's Pancakes and Hammers off on the RIGHT foot? I mean, it's the least we can do for not giving you a credit after all."

Nora immediately brightened up and gave Ben and Yang the biggest hug she could muster. "Oh, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU, guys! This is the best day EVER!" She let the couple go, allowing them to breath again. "And hey! If all goes well with my FIRST business, maybe I can open my OTHER dream business!"

The whole group blinked at those words. "Uh… _other_ dream business?" Yang repeated with trepidation.

"Eeyup!" Without warning, Nora had zipped off and returned in a split second… and she was now covered from head to toe in explosive armaments. "Welcome to Grenadier Nora's Grenade Emporium!" she shouted as she pulled a live grenade off of her bandelier. "Our prices are so low, we're GIVING them away!" Everyone screamed and ran when Nora threw the grenade, hoping against all hope that it DIDN'T blow any of them up.

* * *

**A/N (Please Read): And there you have it! The SN boys have started their own gaming channel courtesy of Ben (here's hoping they DON'T get sued), and Nora's started her own business featuring the two things she loves most! Pancakes and Hammers! Like I said, that second bit that's being parodied will probably fly over a lot of people's heads, but once I saw the original work, I was like; "Oh, with a few tweaks, this could fit Nora to a T". Also, if you guys know what the reference is at the very end, you are into some pretty quality internet comedy, and I appreciate you for it!**

**Alright, so before we go, I want to actually address something. For all of the ideas that I've come up with so far (and all of the bits that YOU'VE suggested, which I AM taking into account), I actually DON'T have any ideas for any Junior Detective bits. So, if anyone wants to actually suggest some in the comments or in my PM's, you're of course free to do so! I'm welcoming all ideas after all, so don't be a stranger!**

**With all that said… NEXT TIME! Yang and Ruby take Ben over to their house on Patch to meet their dad… to surprisingly good results. But of course, that's only ONE parent… so what happens when Ben meets the OTHER? And then, Cinder, Rojo, Emerald and Mercury try to get back into the swing of villainy by attacking Team RWBY, the Alien Trio, and Rex… only for Rojo to discover something about this place that's quite vexing to her. Thanks for reading everyone and I'll see you all next time! Stay safe out there!**


	5. Meeting the Folks/Villainous Antics... DENIED!

**A/N: Greetings AO#! Welcome back to Ben 10 RWBY Chibi... and this is gonna be another case of a double upload because I forgot to do so a couple weeks ago. Man, my memory sucks. That said, not exactly much to say before this chapter other than a certain someone is going to be making their debut in the first part of this chapter. So, how about we just jump into it, shall we? This is…**

**Chapter 5, Part 1: Meeting the Folks**

* * *

We find ourselves at the Xiao Long Residence on the island of Patch, where Ruby and Yang have taken a bit of an excursion to see their father, Taiyang. It had been a VERY long time since they had seen their dad, so they decided to pay him a visit so that he wouldn't be worried about them. Needless to say, the greeting they got was… to be expected. "RUBY! YANG!" Tai shouted as he pulled his girls into a soul-crushing hug. "Oh my gosh, you're here! And NOT on the other side of a brick wall! Haha, it's a miracle!"

"Heh… hey dad." Ruby greeted, her words choking out.

"It's good to see you too." Yang said with a small grimace as her and her sister's faces began turning blue. "But could ya… maybe… let us breathe?"

"Oh, hah, right. Sorry." Tai apologized. "I guess I'm not the only one who's getting all… _choked_ up!"

Having regained her breath, Yang pointed double finger guns at her father. "Eyy, he's still got it!"

Ruby, however, couldn't help but lower her head. "Oh gosh, here we go with the dad jokes."

Tai extended a hand to his girls. "But I gotta ask, how DID you guys get out from that brick wall? Not even our best weapons could break it down!"

A bashful look suddenly came to Yang's face. "Hehe, well… that's where _he_ comes in, dad." She called out the door; "You can come in now!" At her call, a rather nervous young man clad in a green jacket came walking into the room, his eyes meeting Tai's as he visibly began shaking.

"U-Uh… hi." Ben said with a wave. "You must be Yang's dad. N-Nice to meet you." Ben said with a wave.

Tai blinked at his new guest in confusion. "Uh… likewise?" The man glanced toward his daughters and asked; "Girls, who is this young man?"

"Heh, yeah, about that… he's the boy I told you about, dad." Yang rubbed the back of her head before setting a hand on Ben's shoulder, hoping to calm his nerves. "This is Ben Tennyson… he's my boyfriend. And he's also the one responsible for getting Ruby, me and the others out from that brick wall."

The moment she had said the word "boyfriend", though, Yang saw her father's eyes immediately narrow at Ben, making the young hero lock up with fright. Tai stepped up to Ben until their faces were a good inch a part from one another, the older man boring a hole into Ben's soul with his gaze. "So… you're the kid that my little girl spoke so highly of, huh?"

"Uh… hehe, I suppose so." Ben uttered fearfully.

"And you're the one who got her and her friends out from behind those bricks, huh?"

"W-Well, it was me and my friends, so I can't take ALL the credit." Ben clarified. "B-But yes, that was me."

If possible, Tai's eyes narrowed even more, making a chill run through not just Ben's entire being, but Yang and Ruby's as well. "That… is… FANTASTIC!" Without warning, Tai's entire face lit up in happiness and, to everyone's surprise, he gave Ben a MASSIVE hug, almost crushing his ribs in the process. "HAHA, young man, I can't thank you ENOUGH for getting my girls out of there! Our best people tried for _years_ to get them out, and for you and your friends to do so in a single DAY?! Haha, I can't _possibly_ be more thankful!"

Tai finally let Ben go, allowing him to breathe once again. However, it was then that something finally hit Ben; "W-W-Wait, so… does that mean you approve of Yang and I going out?"

The blond man set a hand on Ben's shoulder. "Ben, being there for my Sunny Little Dragon when she needed it most… that makes you a-okay in my book!"

"DAD!" Yang covered her eyes in embarrassment as Ruby snickered a bit. "I TOLD you not to call me that in front of other people! And that _especially_ means my boyfriend!"

"Wait…Sunny Little Dragon?" Ben reiterated.

Yang couldn't help but grimace toward her boyfriend, getting up right into his face. "Okay, I'm drawing that line right now." Her eyes briefly flashed red. "If you start calling me that, I'm gonna have to put you in the dog house early. Are we clear?"

Ben straightened his back and gave her a salute. "Yes ma'am!"

Yang brightened up immediately and gave Ben a kiss on the cheek. "Good, glad we understand each other."

Ruby let out a sigh as she slumped against a wall. "Well, I'm certainly glad that all of THAT went without a big hitch! I was certain that dad would probably kill Ben when he found out about all of that."

"Haha, don't be silly, Ruby!" Tai laughed with a wave of his hand. "Ben's a good kid, so I'm sure we'll have no trouble…" He glanced off to the side in thought. "Now, if anyone were to start dating YOU, then that'd be different."

"Oh… joy." Ruby deadpanned before clearing her throat. "Well, now that we've got all of that out of the way, how about we get lunch started? I don't know about you, but I'm STARVING!"

"Same here." Yang and Ben said at the same time, the two smiling at each other before putting their arms around each other's shoulders. "Ah! We're so in sync!" the Blonde Brawler squeed.

Tai couldn't help but chortle at that. "Hehe, okay, yeah, I'm kinda hungry, too." He gave a knowing smirk to his youngest daughter as he jerked his thumb toward the green and yellow couple. "Ruby, you wanna help me in the kitchen while Yang gives Ben a tour of the house? I'm sure that the two love birds would LOVE some more alone time."

Ruby let out a small snicker at the idea. "I agree one-thousand percent, dad! Sounds like the perfect plan!" She sent a wink to her sister and Ben as she and her dad zipped toward the kitchen. "Lunch should be ready soon, guys! We'll call ya when it's ready!"

With that, Ben and Yang were left alone, the latter shaking her head at her family's antics. "Hehe, gonna take a lot more than THAT to embarrass me, guys."

"…You mean like how your dad said the nickname that shall not be used?" Ben asked.

"…No comment." Yang took a deep breath and smiled to her boyfriend. "So, where do ya wanna go first?"

"I dunno, upstairs, I guess?" Ben shrugged. "I mean, you've got a pretty big house, so I'm guessing the grand tour's gonna take a while." He glanced his eyes around the whole place. "I mean, seriously, you could probably fit… I dunno, twenty people or more in this place?"

Yang folded her arms and laughed. "Haha, yeah. My dad and uncle initially built it for them and their team, but… things didn't exactly work out." But she quickly waved that off. "But hey, what matters NOW is showing you around, so… oh gosh." Yang's face turned beat red as she zipped over to the stairs. "I-I just remembered something that I need to take care of in my room! Be right back!"

Ben stepped over to the stairs as Yang ran away, the hero calling after his girlfriend. "Yang, wait, what're you—" SLAM! At the sound of a shutting door, Ben hummed to himself a bit, crossing his arms in thought. "Hm, wonder what she needed to do…"

"Probably throw all of her embarrassing things into a drawer."

"AAAH!" Ben let out a yell as a voice suddenly spoke behind him, causing him to jump and spin around. There, standing directly behind him was… a woman that looked almost like an older version of Yang… but with black hair. The woman's eyes were a vibrant crimson and her combat dress had similar shades of red all throughout, with its primary color being black. She was sheathing a blood red sword on her hip while a portal began to disappear behind her, the vortex shrinking until it was gone. She gave Ben a rather stoic look, almost as if she were unimpressed by him. "Uh… hello?" Ben greeted.

The woman nodded her head to him. "Hello. You must be wondering who I am."

Ben glanced around in bafflement. "Among many OTHER things, but yes, that IS the biggest question."

A smirk came to the woman's face. "Then I will make this short; I am Raven Branwen… Yang's mother."

Ben's eyes widened in shock. "W-Wait, YOU'RE Yang's mo—" At that second, Raven smacked her hand over Ben's mouth, making him shut up.

"SSH!" Raven hushed. "I'm not supposed to be here, so stay silent!"

"Okay." Ben muffled with a nod before Raven took her hand off of his face. The hero winced as he rubbed the sore spot across his mouth. "Gah, man, you know, I don't think the face smack was necessary."

"Oh please, you're fine." Raven rolled her eyes. "Given your occupation, I'm sure you've had boo-boos FAR worse than that."

"…I can kinda see why she didn't like to mention you now."

Raven furrowed her brows at that. "Hm, yes, she never WAS a fan of my… harsher teachings. Survival of the fittest, I say. But enough of the small talk…" She brought out her sword and pointed it straight at Ben's nose, making him take a step back. "Now you listen here, young man, my daughter and I may have our differences… but I still love her very much. And if you so much as do ANYTHING to break her heart, I will make sure that YOU are broken. Do I make myself clear?"

This had been one of the strangest days of Ben's life, that's for sure. _'Man, it's like a complete role reversal! The dad's okay with me, but Yang's mom is the one threatening my wellbeing!'_ Ben swallowed hard and nodded quickly. "Y-Yes ma'am! Understood!"

"Good. And just so you know…" the dark-haired woman drew deathly close to Ben's face and whispered; "I was never here." Raven then spun around and slashed open another portal, giving Ben a cheery, yet unsettling smile in the process. "Now, you two kids have fun, okay? Bye-bye for now!" With that, Raven jumped through the portal, the vortex disappearing a moment later.

Ben was left wide-eyed and slack-jawed in the middle of the living room, just in time for Yang to come back down the stairs. "Hey, Green Boy… something wrong?" the Blonde Brawler tilted her head a bit. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Oh… you could say that." Ben uttered, his form unmoving.

"Hm, well, I'm ready for that tour now, so c'mon!" Yang lead Ben up the stairs, taking him by the hand to help him along. "And can I just say… I'm SO glad that you're getting along with my family? I'm really glad that there's no pressure on us or anything!"

"Hehe, yeah…" Ben laughed awkwardly as he passed by a window… only to see a small raven glaring pointedly at him. The bird used its wing to point at her eyes and then to Ben before flying off, making the hero pale in fright. "…No pressure at all."

* * *

**Chapter 5, Part 2: Villainous Antics… DENIED!**

* * *

We find our favorite Chibified crew out on the front lawn of Beacon Academy, and all of them were having a blast with the picnic they had set up! Ben and Yang were sitting together on the picnic blanket as they watched Zwei chasing Ruby around, the girl teasing the little dog with a stick. Rex, Weiss and Kevin were playing a game of cards on a large card table that they had brought out, and Gwen and Blake were reading together in two lounge chairs. Overall, things were looking pretty good… at least on the surface level.

However, behind one of the many large pillars that were lined up across Beacon's grounds, a certain quartet were standing together, all four of them spying on the group. Rojo snickered as she pulled her binoculars down, facing Cinder, Mercury and Emerald eagerly. "Hehehe, so, you guys ready to get the jump on those goody-goods?"

"Oh YES!" Cinder exclaimed. "I have been waiting for this day for two years and it's about time they got what's coming to them!" She placed a hand on Rojo's arm. "I know that your plan will be _quite_ nefarious, Rojo."

"Uh, yeah, I was wondering about that part." Emerald pulled her binoculars down and quirked a brow at Rojo. "Just what IS the big plan, anyway?"

Mercury smirked as he faced them as well. "Please tell me it involves kicking something!"

"Oh-ho-ho, it involves a LOT more than just kicking, my dear Mercury." Rojo eagerly rubbed her hands together as she eyed Tennyson once again. "Initially, I was gonna have us sack these idiots and make off with whatever we could get. But now that I know _Tennyson's_ involved… this has become pretty personal."

Cinder's eyebrows rose up, her eyes moving over to the brunet next to Yang. "Him? The boy in the green jacket?"

A smile came to Emerald's face and she made bedroom eyes at Ben. "Wow, how can you have a problem with him? He's pretty cute?"

"Pfft, please, he's not HALF as cute as me." Mercury scoffed, muttering under his breath.

"Trust me guys, getting back at Tennyson for all of the dumb stuff he put me through in the past is gonna be SO satisfying." Rojo's smirk became quite dastardly. "And if we're lucky, we can stop him from pulling the same things with YOU guys in the future."

The trio couldn't help but blink at that. "Um… alright?" Cinder said in confusion. "So, what's the plan?"

"Simple… CHAAAAARGE!" With a loud battle cry, Rojo suddenly pulled out a large laser rifle with a big mouth painted along its barrel, complete with serrated teeth. The bounty hunter charged out, with the nefarious trio letting out a gasp as they followed her. Rojo hopped out from behind the pillar, pointed her weapon to the group and shouted; "TENNYSON!"

Both Gwen and Ben's heads snapped up and they shouted; "What?!"

Rojo deadpanned at that and smacked her face. "Ugh, BEN! Jeez Gwen, can't ya just accept your fate as only the SECOND most-important member of your family?"

"ROJO!" Ben shouted, shocking everyone and getting their attention as he stood up. "How DARE you say that to my cousin!"

"Yeah, NOT cool!" Kevin said as he too stood up, absorbing the wooden table in the process. "You've got a lot of nerve showing up here!" However, it was then that he noticed Cinder, Emerald and Mercury standing behind Rojo, causing him to tilt his head. "Uh… who're your friends?"

"And why is one of 'em smokin' HOT?!" Rex said as his eyes locked firmly onto Cinder… only to get his head smacked by Weiss for that. "Ouch! Jeez, I mean it as a compliment!"

Weiss, however, simply glared at him. "Oh, don't you DARE compliment the enemy!" The heiress then set her gaze onto Cinder, her eyes narrowing even more. "Cinder Fall, what ARE you and your cronies doing back here?"

"Yeah! Ozpin expelled you for all your nefarious plans!" Ruby added.

Blake rolled her eyes and groaned. "And here I thought we'd be DONE with your after the two-year hiatus."

Cinder gave an evil chortle, placing a hand on her hip. "Well, you may want to rethink that, ladies." She gestured toward her new teammate. "Because with Rojo here, our plans will be even MORE nefarious than before!"

Yang rolled her eyes and stood up, preparing for whatever confrontation they were going to have. "Well, so much for a peaceful day, I guess."

"Yeah, kinda sucks." Gwen agreed as her eyes flashed pink. "But on the bright side, I can get back at Rojo for calling me number two." She furrowed her brows at the villains as her hands began to light up as well. "You'd better prepare yourselves, because you're gonna wish you never came here!"

"HA! Yeah right." Mercury scoffed. "We're gonna make YOU wish you never came to Beacon in the first—"

"HOLD UP!" Ben shouted, his eyes laser focused on Mercury as he pointed at him. "How the HECK do you have my voice?!"

Mercury blinked in shock. They did sound quite similar… but he wasn't about to let the hero have this. "Hah, as IF! It's you who has MY voice, loser!"

"Uh, yeah, NO." Ben denied. "The guy who's voicing us started voicing ME in 2008. I've been around WAY longer than you have, dude."

"Don't MAKE me come over there!" Mercury threatened, though he could start to feel his head begin to throb. "O-Or is it ME who's coming over to _me_?"

"Gah, now you're just making me MORE confused!" Ben held his head in pain. He could practically _feel_ the guy on the other end of the mic start to get a headache. "O-Or is it US who're getting confused?"

Fortunately, Emerald was the one to bring things back around. "Can we FOCUS?! Sheesh, we came were to pull off an evil plan, so that's what we're gonna do!" However, she then paused and whispered to Rojo; "Um… speaking of, where do we go from here?"

Rojo let her teeth show in her smirk as she eyed her laser rifle. "Where do ya think, Em?" She cocked the weapon and it began to light up, much to almost everyone's shock. Only Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Rex kept their nerves about them, preparing for Rojo's attack. "Say goodnight, twerps! BAH-HAHAHA!" She pulled the trigger and… nothing. Rojo blinked in shock as the laser rifle powered down, glancing at it in confusion. "Uh, okay, let's try that AGAIN!" She did the same thing… and got the same result. "Okay, what the heck is going on?!"

"Don't you know the rules?!" Ruby shouted, getting the other-worlder's attention. "Nothing bad EVER happens here! It's RWBY _Chibi_ , remember? Firearms don't work if you're aiming it at someone!"

"Wait, seriously?" Rojo took aim at Beacon's water fountain and pulled the trigger, with a powerful laser blasting out of the barrel instantaneously. The fountain was effectively blown up, leaving it gushing water while multiple students began to scream about what happened. "Huh, well that sucks!" Rojo crossed her arms and pouted. "How am I supposed to get my revenge on you if I can't blast you to bits?!"

"Well, punching and kicking still works." Yang shrugged. "And I guess melee weapons can too. Just no blasting."

Cinder rubbed the back of her head. "Yes, I probably should've warned you about that."

"Ya think?" Rojo uttered in disappointment. "Great, NOW what do we do?"

"Well… we could always just ruin their day…" Cinder suggested, eyeing the card table, lounge chairs, the picnic and the stick that Ruby was holding. Her hand lit up with flame as a smirk came to her face. "I say we burn all of the objects they hold dear and be done with it. Then perhaps we can cause a bit of mayhem in town for good measure."

Rojo blinked before her smirk returned, pounding a fist into her hand. "Oh, I'm liking what you're sayin', Cindy! Let's do it!"

However, Ben jumped forward and swiped his hand at them. "Not on MY watch! …Hehe, get it? Watch—"

"WE GET IT!" Everyone exclaimed.

"…I thought it was clever." Yang said with a supportive grin to her boyfriend.

Ben sent her a grateful smile back. "Thanks, babe!" His hand went to the Omnitrix and its core popped up, the young man shouting; "It's hero time!" before slamming his hand down onto it. In a bright flash of light, a certain large, bipedal lizard took Ben's place, rearing his head back as he shouted; **"HUMUNGOUSAUR!"**

Rojo sneered in contempt while Cinder, Emerald and Mercury's jaws all dropped. "…Oh, we are in so much trouble." Emerald uttered.

" **Ya got that right."** Humungousaur said before whipping his tail around, slamming it directly into all four villains. And just like that, they were sent sailing into the sky, disappearing with a small _ding_! Humungousaur dusted off his hands with pride before turning around. **"And that takes care of—oh."** But the moment he faces his friends, he saw that his tail had knocked over the card table, lounge chairs, AND ruined the picnic all in one go… and none of his friends looked too happy about it. **"Hehe, oops. My bad."**

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! Ben has met Tai and has quickly gotten on his good side… while also having met the Chibi debuting Raven as well. I think it's safe to say that Ben's learned that sometimes, it ISN'T the girl's father who you should be most intimidated by. Raven's definitely got her eye on Ben now… And in addition, Rojo's learned pretty quickly that you can't do as much harm as she wants in the land of the Chibi. After all, as Nora so eloquently put it; nothing bad EVER happens. So, how WILL Rojo, Cinder, Emerald and Mercury go forward from here? Well, knowing them, they'll probably find a way.**

**In any case, NEXT TIME! While hanging out at Yang's place, Ben decided to share something personal with Yang; a talent of his that he finds somewhat embarrassing. But will Yang think of it in a different light… and perhaps find a good use for it as well? And then, the Beacon dorms are suddenly set upon by a HUGE swath of unwelcomed guests… who seem to be armed with cameras and looking for Ben. Indeed, it's the heroes' worst fear come to life; the paparazzi are making a raid. Thanks for reading everyone and I'll see you all next time! Stay safe out there!**


	6. Tap Dancing Fools/The Lost Raiders

**A/N: And here's the second upload for today! Also, yes, these uploads are coming much earlier in the day than usual. Work schedules getting mixed around is SO much fun isn't it? But, without further ado, let's get to the comedy bits, shall we? This is...**

**Chapter 6, Part 1: Tap Dancing Fools**

* * *

We find ourselves at the Xiao Long house once again as Ben and Yang are hanging out in the basement, the duo having sequestered themselves in order to watch some TV shows from Earth. If there was one thing that Yang was thankful for, it was that her dad had given them the personal space she had asked for, and even better; they didn't have to go to HER room to do it! _'Which means no chances of Ben finding some super embarrassing stuff.'_ Yang internally sighed as she thought that, snuggling up to her boyfriend's shoulder. "This is nice, you know?"

"Oh yeah, totally." Ben agreed, causing the Batman show they were watching to smile down at her. "I gotta admit, I didn't think your house was THIS big."

"Heh, believe it or not, my basement actually DIDN'T used to be like this." Yang chuckled. "It USED to be pretty much storage for everything my dad owned. Kinda glad he got up off his butt and turned it into a rec room."

Ben couldn't help but laugh at that. "Heh, yeah, it's like a little hole, if you think about it…" However, the more Ben thought about that, the more he realized… he and Yang actually had a pretty private place all to themselves. Which also meant that he could finally get something off of his chest. "Um… Goldie Locks? Can I tell you something?"

The Blonde Brawler tilted her head in a cute manner, making Ben's heart clench for a moment. "Sure, Green Boy, what's up?"

"W-Well… we've been in this relationship for months now. And even though it's mostly been over the Woosh calls…" Ben reached down and grasped Yang's hand into his gently. "I feel like I really know and trust you. We've shared so much about ourselves over those calls, but… there ARE a couple of things that I haven't told you yet. These are some of the biggest secrets I've ever had, and only my immediate family knows about them."

Yang's eyes widened. "Wow… it's that personal?"

"Yeah, not even KEVIN knows about them."

The young Huntress blinked in shock. _'Wow… he must trust me a lot if he wants to tell me these secrets.'_ She squeezed her hand around his and gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Green Boy, your secrets are safe with me. Whatever they are, I'll make sure to not tell a single soul."

Ben let out a sigh and pulled Yang into an embrace. "Phew, thank you, Yang. You have no idea how much this means to me." The hero took a deep breath and prepared himself to get his big secret off his chest to the young woman who had stole his heart. "Okay, here it goes. Secret number one; I'm afraid of peacocks."

"Huh, peacocks, eh?" Yang's eyebrows rose in surprise. "That is… and oddly specific animal to be afraid of."

"It was a _bad_ day at the petting zoo when I was six." Ben grimaced. "Trust me, you _don't_ wanna know the details." The hero swallowed a bit as he prepared to unleash the next secret. "And secret number two is… that I know how to tap dance."

This next secret… took Yang off guard a bit. "…You know how to _tap dance_?"

Ben did a double facepalm, letting out a groan. "Ugh, yes, I know, it's stupid and nerdy and—"

"Actually, I think that's kinda cool."

The hero's eyes shot open in utter bafflement. "W-Wait, you do?!"

Yang gave him a big smile. "Yeah! My dad actually used to do tap dancing, too. At least, before he became a Huntsman." She sent a wink his way. "And hey, there's something else that you have in common with him."

"…Huh." Ben rubbed his head, still taken aback a little. "And here I was worrying over nothing!"

"Eeyup!" Yang beamed. "But, uh, I must ask…" She gave him a sly look. "How did you end up knowing how to tap dance?"

Ben let out an exasperated sigh. "Oh, I had a feeling you'd ask that. Okay, so you know about educational television for kids, right?" He received a nod, ushering him to continue. "Well, I used to watch a lot of that, and my mom used whatever I watched as a template for whatever I was interested in. And, for some reason, I was REALLY drawn to this one tap dancing bit I saw on a show called "Sesame Street". It wasn't even a main skit, it was just a quick moment. But for some reason, I was really invested in tap dancing after that… at least that's what my mom said. I can't remember, I was five at the time. And so, two years later, mom signed me up for tap dancing classes… and by then, I had forgotten completely about my investment for tap dancing and moved on to Sumo Slammers." Ben deadpanned at the next part. "You can imagine that I wasn't too thrilled about it."

Yang let out a hearty laugh at that. "Bah-hahaha! I'll bet. But hey, you picked up a neat skill, so there's that. So…"

"So… what?" Ben asked.

Yang's eyes lit up and she latched onto his arm. "…Do you think you can do a dance for me?"

This made Ben's jaw drop. "Wait… you actually wanna SEE me tap dance?!" Once again, Yang nodded, this time with more enthusiasm. A chortle escaped Ben's lips and he rubbed the back of his head. "Hehe, well, I don't know. I mean, I don't even have any tapping shoes that fit me, so—" Without warning, Yang suddenly zipped to a small storage closet on the other side of the room, pulled out a bunch of junk until she found what she was searching for, and then came back… with a pair of tap-dancing shoes. "Wha… I-I don't… WHAT?!"

"I told ya; my dad used to tap dance!" Yang stated proudly, presenting the shoes to Ben. "They're a bit dusty, but I think they're just your size!"

"…I'm not getting out of this, am I?" Yang shook her head and Ben sighed once again, reaching for the shoes. "Alright, let's clear the floor here a bit." In no time at all, the two had cleared the furniture and Ben put the tap-dancing shoes on, the hero shaking out his legs to relax his knee and leg muscles. "Okay, let's see if I remember how to do this…"

With that, Ben began performing some basic ball digs and heel drops with his feet to warm up, and from there he began tapping the balls of his feet down and brushing them across the floor, going into a shuffle. And then, he began combining the two techniques until he got a good rhythm going. The young hero had to admit, now that he was getting an actual groove in… a part of him was kind of enjoying it, especially since his girlfriend was giving him such a supportive smile. As things went, on he went into a more complex dance, and his feet nearly became blurs as the rhythm echoed throughout the basement. Once he was done, he stomped his foot down and struck a pose, exclaiming; "Ta-da!" as he gave Yang a peace sign.

"Haha! Ben, that was AWESOME!" Yang said as she gave Ben a hug. "And hey, it looked like you were having fun!"

Ben rubbed the back of his head. "Heh, well… I guess it's not AS lame as I initially thought when I was ten, I'll give it that." Ben took off the tap shoes and put his regular sneakers back on. "Besides, when it comes to tap dancing or fighting aliens, I'll take the more interesting option any day."

Yang gave him a shrug. "Yeah, that's a good point, I guess. But hey, knowing how to tap dance must have SOME great uses, right?"

"Hmm…" Ben tapped his chin before a memory occurred to him, one that he hadn't thought of in YEARS. "Oh, yeah! There was this one time I went to space, and my tap-dancing lessons actually came in pretty handy when I had to pilot a space craft for a little bit." He placed his hands on his hips proudly. "A combination of that AND playing a bunch of video games really paid off in that regard."

Yang stared at him in astonishment. "Wait… YOU know how to pilot a SPACESHIP?!"

"Well, yeah." Ben shrugged. "I mean, I'm not as good as Kevin, but I can handle myself well."

There was a long silence for a moment before a smirk came to Yang's face. "Well then… do you think you could pilot an _airship_ , too?"

"Maybe, why—oh." The moment he saw the knowing glimmer in Yang's eye, a smirk of Ben's own came to his face. "I like the way you think, Goldie Locks…"

_(Beacon Academy, half an hour later)_

Winter Schnee couldn't help but smile to herself as she walked out into Beacon's courtyard, holding a tray full of tea and cookies for herself, her sister and her new acquaintance; Gwendolyn Tennyson. The elder Schnee couldn't help but be grateful to the young redhead and her compatriots for rescuing her sister from those insidious bricks, so she KNEW she wanted to get to know the Anodite better. As such, she invited Gwen and her sister to the pavilion on the school grounds for a good time.

"Winter!" The woman glanced up to see Weiss enthusiastically waving over to her, with Gwen doing the same, but more subdued. "It's so good to see you."

"Weiss!" Winter shouted back, though she was a bit firmer with voice. "How many times have I told you to be more restrained during gatherings like this?" The younger Schnee frowned in disappointment as Winter sighed and faced Gwen. "I must apologize for my sister's behavior, Gwendolyn."

But Gwen was quick to wave it off. "Oh no, please, don't be too harsh on her." The redhead assured with a smile. "Trust me, I'm actually pretty excited to meet you, Winter. Weiss thinks VERY highly of you, and honestly, I can really see why."

Winter's eyebrows snapped up at this. "Oh really? W-Well, thank you, I—" _WOOSH!_ Without warning, a massive gust of wing suddenly rushed past all three girls, whipping their hair around while also sending the tea flying. The pot shattered on the ground and Winter gasped. "AH! The Tea!" She pulled out her sword and let out a small growl. "Who would DO such a—"

 _WOOSH!_ Once again, the gust of wind came, but this time, the trio were able to see just what was causing it. It was undoubtedly a Bullhead, and it was flying dangerously close to the ground. However, much to everyone's shock, they saw two familiar people in the cockpit; Yang and Ben, and they appeared to be having the time of their lives. As the Bullhead blasted off into the sky, Weiss' jaw dropped as Winter stared after the craft. "Was that… Yang?"

"And… my cousin." Gwen deadpanned as she slapped her forehead. "Oh dear."

Winter, however, was NOT happy. Her eye was twitching and her teeth were grit down very hard. "This… this violates EVERY rule in the book! Oh, they are in SO much trouble!"

* * *

**Chapter 6, Part 2: The Lost Raiders**

* * *

Rex found himself whistling a little tune to no one in particular as he marched down the hallway with his eyes closed, making his way to the kitchen. He didn't know about everybody else, but since he had arrived at Beacon, everything had been GREAT! …Sure, there had been some mishaps and Nora was… a lot, but if there was anything that his past experiences could tell him, he'd be able to survive all of that. _'Man, I can't BELIEVE how awesome it is here!'_ Rex thought as he finally entered the kitchen. _'Nothing could possibly—'_ BAM! "OOF!" The inevitable had happened; Rex bumped into something with his eyes closed, and fell right onto his butt.

"AGH!" Rex's eyes shot open when he heard a certain young woman give a shout in pain as well, seeing Weiss sitting directly in front of him and rubbing her head in pain. Once she saw HIM, though, she gave him a pretty harsh glare. "Uck, Robo-dolt! Watch where you're going!"

"W-Weiss!" Rex quickly got up to help her up, though she quickly slapped his hand away. "A-Are you alright—"

"Of COURSE I am!" Weiss asserted, crossing her arms and turning her head away from him. "I'm _not_ a fragile damsel, you know."

Rex rubbed the back of his head in guilt. "Well yeah, I-I know, but… I'm just concerned is all."

Weiss pursed her lips, seeing that his worried expression was genuine. "Well… I suppose it's only natural that you would be." Weiss shrugged before pointing an accusatory finger at him. "But I hope this taught you a lesson; NEVER walk with your eyes closed!"

The EVO immediately saluted to her with a big grin. "Message received, ma'am!"

"Hm, good." Weiss nodded before, much to the two's surprise, the door bell rang. "Hm? What the…?"

Rex placed a hand on his hip. "Um… are we expecting company?"

"I don't think so…" Weiss said as she and the Robo-dolt made their way to the door. "I don't think anybody has ever USED the doorbell. Who could be…" But the moment she opened the door, she was greeted with a sight that she was NOT expecting; a big, green vortex. "…What the heck—AAAAAAGH!" The duo screamed as, without warning, a sudden flood of people came rushing through the portal and into the door, all of them clamoring as they rushed in.

"AAAGH!" Rex shouted as he rode on top of the flood of… oddly shadowy people. He activated his Smack Hands and caught Weiss, who had been sent sailing through the air. "What in the heck IS all of this?!"

"How should _I_ know?!" Weiss cried out. "This has never happened before!"

_(Meanwhile, down the hall…)_

Team JNPR, Ruby and Blake were all walking with each other toward the dorm's entrance, with all of them carrying what appeared to be building materials, cooking utensils and other kitchen supplies. They were all heading toward the courtyard, where they were intending to help a certain Pink Dynamo get her new business up and running. "Thanks again for helping me out with my new store, guys!" Nora beamed. "I KNOW it's gonna be a success now that you guys are helping me."

"And that we're actually getting _paid_." Ren muttered under his breath. "Not about to slave over a hot stove for free."

"Yeah, and now that we've got some SOLID building stuff, we'll be able to get the actual restaurant up and running in no time!" Jaune said as he grabbed a hammer from the tool box he was carrying. "By the way, you want us to spray paint the hammers we use, Nora?"

"OOH, yeah!" Nora cheered. "Then I'll frame them all and put 'em on a special display that says; "The Hammers that Built this Store"!"

Pyrrha smiled at that. "Oh, that sounds quite lovely! It will certainly make a lovely…" But then, she paused when she heard multiple voices coming from down the hall, causing everyone to stop in their tracks. "Um… what is that noise?"

"I dunno…" Ruby said as she narrowed her eyes down the hall. "It sounds like…" However, her silver eyes snapped open when she saw a literal WAVE of people come crashing down from around the corner, with Rex and Weiss screaming as they rode atop the stampede. "Oh… that's not good."

"SCATTER!" Blake shouted, tossing the cooking supplies she was carrying before pulling out a smoke bomb. "NINJA VANISH!" And, just like that, Blake vanished in a puff of smoke while Ruby used her Semblance to rush away, leaving Team JNPR in the middle of the hall.

Jaune and Pyrrha took two steps back at the same time. "Uh, yeah, we should probably follow their—GAAAAH!" But it was too late, the team were swept up in the flood of people, riding on top of them with Rex and Weiss.

However, Nora seemed to be nonplussed about it, even as she was tossed around across the river of people. "Well, this is a strange situation. Also, why are these people running with their arms out behind their back?"

Hearing the Pink Dynamo, Rex's eyes snapped down to see that, yes, all of these people were doing the stereotypical ninja run… and they all had cameras in their hands. "Oh god, we've got raiders! They're here to find aliens!"

"Aliens?!" Ruby exclaimed as she stabbed Crescent Rose into the wall to cling onto it.

Blake was balancing atop one of the door frames as her eyes widened. "But then that means…"

"BEN!"

* * *

Meanwhile, even further down the hall, a certain chameleon girl was chuckling to herself as she finished setting up what would be her master plan to get back at Blake and show those heroes what for. It was the perfect trap! She simply had to set up a TON of mousetraps in the hall and she'd INSTANTLY have those heroes right where she'd want them! "Hehe, it's GENIUS!" Ilia said to herself, setting up the final mousetrap with her best evil grin. "No one EVER looks down these days! This plan is FOOL-PROOF!"

However, at the sound of multiple voices, Ilia's head perked up and she turned around… only to see a huge stampede of people coming down the hall, running in a very odd way while Team JNPR, Rex and Weiss were riding on all of them. Ilia's eyes widened and her entire face turned white with fright. "Oh dear." She let out a yell and dove off to the nearest room, slamming the door shut behind her… before hearing her mousetraps go off and hearing a while slew of yells.

Her curiosity getting the best of her, Ilia peaked her head out the door and saw that all of the shadow-covered people were now writhing in pain on the ground, her mousetraps having stopped them. This allowed for Rex, Weiss and the others to all get off of the huge crowd, all of them letting out sighs of relief. "Phew! THAT was a close one!" Rex wiped his brow.

"No kidding." Weiss said as she glanced to the floor and saw the mousetraps. "I don't know WHO went overboard with the mousetraps, but we should really thank them.

This made Ilia's jaw drop as she slammed the door again. "WHAT?! NO! The mousetraps were meant for THEM, not those people!" The chameleon girl shook her fist in the air as she cried out to the heavens; "Oh, just you WAIT, heroes! I'm going to—"

"Ahem." Ilia's eyes widened and she set her sights on… the room's occupant. It was a brunette girl with long bunny ears, and she was giving Ilia a questioning glare. "Just what do ya think you're doin', then?" the girl asked with a British accent.

"Uuuuhhh… YOU SAW NOTHING!" Ilia shouted before launching herself toward the window… which was closed, so she just smacked her face against the glass. With a deadpan expression, she lifted the window and pointed at the bunny girl again. "Okay, NOW you've seen nothing!" With that, Ilia leapt out the window, leaving Velvet Scarlatina with far more questions then answers.

* * *

Back out in the hall, however, Ruby and Blake had finally caught up with the group, the former going up to her partner immediately. "Oh, Weiss! Are you okay?!"

"Yes, I'm fine, Ruby." Weiss reassured with a wave before glaring at the whole slew of raiders that had charged into their home. "But THEY'RE not gonna be if they don't start explaining themselves!"

Rex crossed his arms with an accusatory glare. "Hey, yeah! Where DID you guys come from, anyway?"

One of the shadow people rubbed the back of their head. "Well, the Raid on Area 51 didn't pan out the way we hoped, so we decided to do the next best thing!" All of the raiders pulled up their cameras. "Set a raid on Ben Tennyson's place and get a picture of HIM in his alien form!"

"Doesn't the media HAVE those already?" Blake asked.

"Well, yeah." Another shadow person said nonchalantly. "But getting an alien picture for OURSELVES would be priceless!"

At that moment, another voice suddenly entered the conversation. "Oh, so ya want a picture of an alien, huh?!" Everyone's heads whirled around to see a VERY angry Ben Tennyson marching toward them, with an equally perturbed Yang keeping in step with him. "Well… DO YA?!" Ben shouted angrily.

The entire group of raiders gasped in awe as they immediately began taking pictures of the hero, requesting him to transform. "Ooh! Ooh! Ben, over here!" "Transform for us, please!"

"Oh, I WILL." Ben said before slapping down the Omnitrix and transforming into Humungousaur in the blink of an eye. The whole crowd of raiders went crazy… that is until Humungousaur punched out the nearest wall and pointed out the massive hole. He lowered his head and spoke in a deathly calm voice; **"Listen, I'm on a** _ **vacation**_ **to see my** _ **girlfriend**_ **. So if you don't leave NOW, there's gonna be some serious consequences. GOT IT?!"**

Not needing to be told twice, all of the raiders began running out of the hole, with a portal opening up right outside of it. Ben transformed back into his human form right as the last raider entered the portal, with Yang patting his shoulder with a proud smile. "Nice job, Green Boy. Ya really showed 'em what for!"

The rest of Team RWBY, Team JNPR and Rex all began cheering for their friend, with Ben waving his arms to calm them down. "Heh, thanks guys. But I do still have to wonder… who in the heck made the portal that sent them here in the first place?"

The question was left hanging in the air inside, but little did the hero know that a certain time traveler in a lab coat was standing right outside of the dorms, chuckling to himself at how his little prank went. "Hmhm, yes… who indeed, Benjamin?" Paradox said before disappearing with a _POP!_

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! Another Chibi chapter in the books! Believe it or not, both of these bits actually came to me as suggestions from two different authors over on FFN. The first came to me from Toy2711, who reminded me of Ben's secret talent for tap dancing and thought it would make for a cute moment between him and Yang. And the second one came, once again, from TheBrodRoad, who was inspired by the failed Area 51 raids of 2019. Man… remember 2019? Feels like a lifetime ago. In any case, I hope you guys enjoyed, and I also hope you're looking forward… to NEXT TIME! The SN Grumps begin their first Let's Play of a Nintendo Classic… and things don't exactly go well for Sun. Also, Ilia is at it once again, this time planning to prank the monkey boy in question… but what happens when she meets up with a certain Hooded Huntress and redheaded android in the hall? Well, tune in next time to find out! Thanks for reading everyone, and as always, stay safe out there!**


	7. SN Grumps Play Mario 64!/A Pie for Three

**A/N: Hey AO3 gang! Ben 10 RWBY Chibi's back and… it's late. Apologies for the late upload, but I let the time get away from me on this one. I'm really sorry and believe me, this won't be happening again. In anycase, this time, we've got something a little different for ya! As established in a previous chapter, the SN boys have started their own Let's Play channel, so today, we're gonna see how that turns out. But then, we're gonna catch up with how a certain chameleon girl is doing with her sinister plans. So, without further ado, this is…**

**Chapter 7, Part 1: SN Grumps Play Mario 64!**

* * *

_(Hey I'm Sun!)_

_(And I'm NOT Sun!)_

_(AND WE'RE THE SN GRUMPS)_

After the short intro, we cut to the recording studio in Beacon's Basement, with Sun and Neptune sitting on the couch. The two weren't really paying attention to anything in particular, with Sun reclining on one side while Neptune was cleaning his goggles on the other. However, their eyes widened when they saw the bright red light on the camera had been on for a good few seconds… and they were doing nothing. "W-Wait, are we recording?!" Sun exclaimed.

" _Ugh, CUT!"_ Ben shouted from the engineering room.

_(BEEP!)_

After a quick cut, Sun and Neptune practically jumped up from the couches and got right up close to the camera, each grinning from ear to ear. "Hey there, internet peeps! Welcome to SN Grumps!" He placed a hand on his chest. "It's the show were I—name's Sun, by the way—and my buddy…"

"Heya! Name's Neptune!" the blue-haired boy waved.

"…Are gonna be playing video games while just chillin' and talking about stuff." Sun finished. "Be it about the game itself or just stuff in our lives in general. Sure, Let's Play channels aren't exactly a NEW concept, but we just thought this'd be a fun idea, so here we are!" The monkey boy reached down and pulled up the cartridge of the game they were playing. "And today we have… Super Mario 64 for… the Nintendo 64. …Kinda redundant, don't ya think?"

Neptune let out a chuckle as he poked the cartridge. "Hehe, yeah, I mean, why name it "Super Mario 64" if it's not the sixty-fourth game in the franchise, am I right?"

Just then, Ben's voice came from the engineering room again. _"Uh, Neptune, that joke's already been made."_

This just made Neptune give Ben a deadpan look through the room's glass window. "Hey, I'm trying my best here, dude. I've never played this game before."

Sun simply shrugged. "Well, why don't we actually pop the game in and check it out?" With that, the blonde popped the cartridge into the N64 and booted it up, only to be instantly greeted with the Super Mario 64 logo and an Italian accented voice that said;

" _It's-a me, Mario!"_

"Woah, off to a flying start already!" Sun smiled as he and Neptune sat down on the couch. "I like this guy's enthusiasm—WOAH!" Without warning, Mario's head suddenly appeared on the screen and greeted them with a; _"Hello!"_ while floating in the air. "Oh… ooooh… this is terrifying." Sun muttered.

"THIS is what kids were greeted with when they booted this up back in 1996?!" Neptune asked as he watched Mario's head move and look around. "How has no one been traumatized by this disembodied head?"

" _Oh, you think THAT'S bad?"_ Ben spoke up again with a smirk. _"Try using the analogue stick and buttons to interact with his face."_

With a worried expression, Sun did as Ben instructed, using the analogue stick to move the cursor and the A button to click on Mario's cheek… resulting in him dragging the polygonal construct like he had just grabbed it. "Oh—OH GEEZ!" Sun gaped as he let go of the A button, resulting in the cheek bouncing back like rubber. "Oh now THIS is truly horrific."

"Ben, what the heck, man?!" Neptune asked in shock.

" _Oh, it gets better."_ Ben assured. _"Hold down the R button while you're moving parts around…"_

Sun did as Ben suggested, pulling the right side of Mario's mustache up over his right eye while holding the R button. And much to his shock, the mustache stayed up. He did the other side as well, making it appear that Mario was wearing sunglasses. "Oh… okay, yeah, I-I've had enough nightmares for one day, let's just get to the game." This made Ben crack up inside the engineering room as Sun pressed the start button, beginning the game.

After creating a new game and watching the intro being played, Sun and Neptune watched as Mario jumped out right out of the pipe that had suddenly sprung from the earth, taking them aback. "Woah! Haha! He just… man, he just shot right out of there." Neptune commented.

"So, are there just random pipes that pop out of the ground where Mario lives?" Sun asked as he began moving Mario. "Is that just how he gets around? Because if it is, then I can't imagine it's the BEST way for him to do his morning commute."

"Hehe, yeah, especially if he goes into the wrong pipe." Neptune added. "One wrong move and he's in someone's septic tank!" The duo burst out laughing at that as Mario stepped up to the draw bridge of Peach's castle, with a Lakitu giving them the details of how to move the camera. "Wait… camera movement's set to the C buttons?"

Sun tried it out and suddenly, the camera jerked to the left, making the monkey boy wince. "Ooh… yeah, that's not very intuitive compared to today's controls for 3D games."

Ben spoke up from engineering again. _"Hey, it was one of THE first 3D platformers."_ Ben asserted. _"Things would only go up from here when it comes to those. And besides…"_ His smirk came back. _"I think thing's will be a whole lot more fun this way. A fiddly camera should make for some pretty funny moments…"_

Sun deadpanned at that. "Why do I get the feeling we're gonna be in for some hax?" After entering the castle, getting a threatening message from Bowser about no body being home, and talking to the Toad who revealed that Princess Peach had been kidnapped, Sun and Neptune made their way to the first world; Bob-omb Battlefield. As he controlled Mario and made him jump around the battlefield while getting a hang of the controls, Sun began to realize something; "Man… Mario's enemies are weird."

"I know right?" Neptune agreed. "I mean, if I were fighting sentient shrooms and bombs, I'd be starting to question my sanity."

"Heh, says the guy who tried to marry a brick wall."

"Oh cut that out—AAAH!" Neptune suddenly screamed when a huge, round enemy with sharp teeth and beady eyes suddenly popped onto the screen, the monster attached to a wooden post by a chain. "What the HECK is that monstrosity?!"

" _That'd be a Chain Chomp."_ Ben answered. _"Look out, because it can—"_ _**ARF ARF!**_ But it was too late. The Chain Chomp thrust itself toward Mario and took a huge chunk of the Plumber's health, making Sun and Neptune scream in terror. _"…Yeah, it can do that."_

"AAAH! Okay, get me the HECK away from that thing!" Sun said as he made Mario go along on his happy way. Once they were FAR away from the Chain Chomp, Sun began making Mario scale the huge mountain, though he had to admit… scaling the path proved to be a lot harder than it looked. One wrong jump, and Mario was sent sliding back down on a slippery mountain slope… and Sun did NOT like that one bit. "Gah!" "Dang it!" "FRAG!" "I am a TRAVESTY, dude!"

"Hahaha!" Neptune was practically cracking up at the fourth miss-jump. "Oh lord, this episode is NOT gonna be ten minutes, Ben!"

The hero was in a similar state as well. _"Hehe, yeah, I might have to edit a few of those."_

Sun, however, pointed to Ben in ire. "I KNEW it! I call HAX!" However, on his fifth try, Sun finally made it to the top. It helped that he had found the secret warp spot completely by accident. "Haha, okay, I take my hax back!" With that, he stepped up onto the mountain top and greeted the Big Bob-omb, the huge enemy stroking his mustache. "Ooh, okay, this guy is a bomb of culture!"

"Heck yeah, takes a real man to stroke a mustache THAT awesome!" Neptune agreed as the battle began. "But I gotta say, the fact that his name is technically "Bob" is hilarious. It's like; "Hi! I'm Bob! …What right do you have to enter my domain?"." The two partners chuckled over that as the Big Bob-omb stomped over to them, with Sun moving Mario around him. "So uh, Ben? How DO we beat this guy?"

Ben smacked his forehead in realization. _"Oh, right. You have to get behind him, pick him up and throw him."_

Sun took a long pause before eyeing Ben through the window. "Really? That's it? Huh, and here I thought it was hard!" After a couple of tosses, Sun easily beat the king bomb, making him explode into several polygons afterward. "Woah… for an easy boss, he kinda has a brutal death."

Neptune nodded at that. "Yeah, no kidding. But hey, at least you got a star!"

"Hey yeah, you're right!" Sun made Mario pick up the star that had ejected from the Big Bob-bomb, the plumber giving the peace sign as he shouted; _"Here we go!"_ Sun and Neptune gave each other a thumbs up. "Haha, alright, that's star number one!"

" _Eeyup!"_ Ben said with an evil smirk. _"…And there's only one hundred and nineteen to go…"_

Sun and Neptune both paled at that, the duo glancing toward each other before screaming in unison; "AAAAAAAHHH!"

* * *

**Chapter 7, Part 2: A Pie for Three**

* * *

Ilia couldn't help but cackle to herself as she put the finishing touches to her latest plan. Sure, the mousetraps hadn't panned out the way she had hoped, but now she knew for a FACT that this plan was _totally_ fool proof! And it was utterly simple, too! "I seriously can't believe I didn't think of this sooner!" Ilia said to herself before letting out her best evil laugh. "Mwah-hahaha!"

The chameleon girl pulled out her recording device and began doing her log again. "Ilia's log; day ten. After over a week of observing these stupid heroes, I've finally found out their pattern for going too and from class!" She glanced off to the side with her eyes narrowed. "I considered intercepting Blake first, but…" The spots on her cheeks involuntarily turned pink. "That's proven to be harder than I thought." Her confidence returned in a second, as did her evil grin. "But since I know where SUN is going at this time of day, HE'LL be easy pickings! And I owe it all to my ingenious plan!"

Ilia set her eyes upon said plan; a trap that she had set up in the hall around the nearby corner. "And it's utterly perfect! Once Sun comes down this hall and makes a turn, he'll trip the wire I set up and…" She carefully stepped over the tripwire and slid up to the trap itself; a large catapult-like armature set up on the wall with a huge white clove on its end. "He'll run right into this baby! And since he's a monkey boy…" She reached behind her and pulled out a big banana cream pie. "I whipped up THIS up earlier today. Let's see how he likes his… JUST DESSERTS! BAH-HAHAHA!" She steadily placed the hand in the glove and stepped back over the tripwire, rounding the corner once again. "Hehehe, now all I have to do is—"

"HI!"

"AGH!" Ilia let out a yell before spinning around, her skin shifting to a bright yellow while her hair and spots became red. She heard a couple more screams as she spun, signaling that there wasn't just one but TWO people behind her. Once she saw the two girls, though, she relaxed slightly. Because there, standing a few feet away from her, were Ruby Rose and Penny Polendina. Even though Ilia despised her for simply associating with Blake, she knew Ruby she to be a pretty nice girl. As for Penny, Ilia hadn't seen MUCH of her, but she seemed quite nice as well… not that she would ever admit that out loud. What she did do was back away slowly. "W-What are you two doing here?!"

Ruby and Penny, both still very shocked over what happened, glanced toward each other cautiously before the former answered. "W-We… we were just going to the kitchen to make a snack." the Hooded Huntress said innocently. "I'm sorry that we scared you!"

"Indeed, I too apologize for frightening you so." Penny concurred with a smile before tilting her head. "By the way, who ARE you?" She scanned the girl's face and began running it through her systems. "Hm, I do not see you in Beacon's student database. Are you new, perhaps?"

"Uhh… yeah!" Ilia quickly put on a fake smile, shifting her skin back to normal. "Y-Yes, I'm new here."

However, Ruby gasped and her eyes began to shimmer at the sight of the neat trick that Ilia had done. "OOOH! You can change color?! That's so cool!" She gave Ilia an ear-to-ear smile as she rushed up to shake her hand. "Hi! My name's Ruby, it's SO nice to meet a new student! What's your name?"

Ilia swallowed nervously. "U-Um… Ilia."

Ruby placed a hand over her mouth. "Oh. My. GOSH! That is such a pretty name!"

"Listen, I—" But then, Ilia blinked in surprise. "W-Wait, it is?"

"Indeed so!" Penny concurred. "You DO share it with a butterfly, after all!" The android proceeded to shake Ilia's hand as well… a bit _too_ enthusiastically, though, as she began shaking the chameleon girl all around. "Salutations, Ilia! My name is Penny Polendina! I am required to inform you that I am an android!"

"S-S-S-So n-n-nice t-t-to m-meet you!" Ilia said as Penny slowed her arm down to a halt, only for the chameleon girl to shake her head. "W-Wait, hold on… you're a robot?"

"Hehe, yeah." Ruby chuckled. "We tried to keep that a secret for a while, but it didn't work out all that well."

Penny gave a resolute nod. "Indeed, after the incident at the Vytal Festival, I—"

Without warning, Nora suddenly rushed into frame and put a finger to Penny's lips. "Up-up-up! NEVER HAPPENED!" She leaned in close to Penny with a warning face. "… _EVER_." After a couple seconds, a cheery look came to Nora's features and she skipped away, leaving Ruby exasperated and Ilia completely confused.

"Uh, is she always like that?" Ilia asked.

"You have no idea." Ruby deadpanned before her smile came back. "So, when did you get to Beacon?"

Ilia winced at that question. "Oh, you know… about ten days ago? I came in when those brick walls fell. They were preventing new students from coming to the school, I think."

Ruby let out a scoff at that. "Pfft, rotten bricks. I'm glad they're gone." The Hooded Huntress tilted her head toward Ilia. "Well, I'm guessing you haven't really gotten a hang of the place, have ya? I really haven't seen you around SINCE then! You want a tour of the place?"

"Er, that's fine, Ruby." Ilia assured. "I've been around the whole place a few times, so I'm good."

Penny then added her two cents. "Oh! Then perhaps you would like to accompany us to the kitchen? We were going to make some delectable desserts!" Both girls rubbed their tummies, smiling brightly at the thought of sweets. "Oh please, come! You would enjoy it, I'm quite sure."

Ilia was… utterly floored. "You… you two want to hang out… with me?" She received a pair of nods from the two. "But… but I'm a Faunus. Why would you want to hang out with me?"

Ruby, however, hadn't skipped a beat. "Ilia, are you kidding? One of my best FRIENDS is a Faunus! And I have a lot MORE friends who're Faunus, too!" She jerked her thumb toward Penny. "Besides, as someone who's best friends with a robot girl, I get along with just about everyone!"

"Correct!" Penny nodded. "It matters not WHO you are on the outside, but rather, who you are on the _inside_. And no, I do not mean that literally."

Ilia could feel herself begin to tear up a little. These two… WEREN'T judging her for being a Faunus? _'Is… everyone here like this? Was I wrong all along?'_ Ilia could feel her lips quiver as she wiped her eyes of the tears beginning to fall. "O-Okay, sure! That… that sounds like fun."

"Woo-hoo! Alright!" Ruby cheered as Penny did the same, the two beginning to skip down the hall and around the corner. "C'mon! The kitchen's right down this hall!"

The chameleon girls' eyes snapped open when she saw them going down that hall… the same one that she had set up the trap made for Sun. She let out a gasp and screamed; "NO!", her legs carrying her as fast as they could. She zipped out in front of the duo, and tripped her own wire, resulting in her trap being sprung and the pie flinging directly into her face. Ruby and Penny stopped in shock as they watched Ilia stand still for a moment before slowly falling down onto her back, the girl letting out a groan of pain.

"AH! ILIA!" Ruby cried out as she and Penny zipped up to their new friend's side. "Are you okay?!"

Penny picked the pie tin up off of Ilia's face, revealing the girl now covered in banana cream. "Ugh… I've been better." Ilia groaned.

The redheaded android furrowed her brow at the large armature. "Who would set up such a dreadful trap in this hallway?"

"Ugh, I'll bet it was Cardin again." Ruby grumbled. "I'll be sure to have a talk with HIM later…" It was then that she noticed Ilia sitting up… and that the banana cream was slowly dripping down the girl's cheeks. Her eyes then went to the pie, which still had most of the cream inside of it. "Hmm… but you know… waste not, what not!" With that, Ruby took a handful of pie from the tin and put it in her mouth, her eyes lighting up with stars. "AH! So GOOD!"

"Really?" Penny asked before doing the same, her eyes beginning to glow with energy the moment the cream hit her tongue. "OOH! You are correct, Ruby! This pie is QUITE delicious!"

Ruby touched her cheek as she took another handful of pie. "Mmm! Whoever made this is a DARN good cook!"

As much as Ilia was feeling utterly guilty for what she had done… she also couldn't help but feel utterly touched by Ruby and Penny's words. _'They… they like my cooking?'_ Her lips began to tremble and her eyes began to fill up with tears of joy as she gazed down to her hands in contemplation. _'Am I… doing the right thing?'_

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! Sun and Neptune have taken their first steps toward internet fame while Ilia has been introduced to two people who may just make her change her mind about wanting to take vengeance on the whole team. But will it be enough, or will it take something a bit more to push her over that edge? Well, only time will tell…**

**But until then, NEXT TIME! We head back to the Land of Darkness for something… completely different. It's time for a new bit called; Ministry Book Club! Let's see how the more serious villains like to enjoy their downtime. But then, we circle back to Vale to witness the return of none other than Uncle Qrow! However, the drunken Huntsman seems to have already gotten rather irritated by the presence of so many loud and obnoxious teenagers. So, what does a man in his late forties do when he's got a bunch of happy juice and nothing to lose? Why become a hermit of course! Thanks for reading everyone and I'll see you all next time! Stay safe out there!**


End file.
